Kill La Kill: Reunited
by Theboblinator
Summary: Ryuko had to go through tough trials on her quest to find out who killed her father, and why. However, in this story, there was one main difference. Ryuko had a friend, who disappeared earlier on in her life. Now, someone new has appeared at Hannouji Academy, and it seems like they want to help her. Will they be able to? Of course! Just who the hell do you think they are!
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: Eight Year Long Wait**

* * *

 **Author's Note Part 1: Well guys, here's my second attempt at this. My first one fell through the roof before I had a chance to upload it, but hopefully this one does better. Anyways, you guys can either thank** **SaroksVenom** **for this new story, or hate him since it's added this story onto my ever growing pile of unfinished ones sitting in Word Documents on my computer. But, that aside, I suppose that I should get to the actual story.**

 **Well, first off you guys will probably like to know that this takes place between episodes 3 and 4 of** ** _Kill La Kill_** **, so for those of you who have watched the anime you should all know what's coming next chapter… And I can tell you it's gonna be just as, if not more, hectic as it was in the episode. Especially since I have modern day reality TV shows to draw ideas and such from!**

 **Now, as for how this story is set up, it's gonna be** ** _slightly_** **AU. And for those of you confused by the fact that I stressed** ** _slightly_** **, even though this is a** ** _Gurren Lagann_** **crossover, you'll understand what I mean when you read through this chapter. However, since I've become "The bastard author that constantly teases his readers about his OC's past", I'm afraid that's all you get to know on the matter… For now.**

 **Anyways, the OC x Ryuko pairing that I've put in here. Now,** ** _because_** **I've made it so that this starts after the third episode, it should move along fairly quickly. Along with what I've done with Ryuko's backstory concerning my OC. Also, by "move along fairly quickly", yes I mean to say that there** ** _will_** **be Limes in here soon enough, however with how** ** _Kill La Kill_** **is set up in terms of sleeping arrangements for everyone, I'm not sure about Lemons yet…**

 **Now, one last piece of information for those of you reading this before I let you get on to actually reading the story itself. During the beginning of this story, my character is going to seem / be fairly OP. However, seeing as this** ** _is_** **a crossover of not only** ** _Kill La Kill_** **, but also** ** _Gurren Lagann_** **, I'd say that it's fairly obvious that the character would** ** _have_** **to be a bit OP to survive through everything that happens, and has already happened…**

 **Anyways, that's about all I have to say on the matter for now, so I'll let you guys get to actually reading.**

 **(Alright, I actually want to ask you guys a question as well. See, I only just watched the entirety of** ** _Kill La Kill_** **over the past couple days when I'm writing this. (August 30** **th** **– 31** **st** **, 2015) So, for those of you who are actual Die Hard fans of this series, I want you guys to tell me if I'm making the character's too OOC (Out Of Character) at any point, since at the moment, I won't be able to tell very well.)**

* * *

 **3** **rd** **Person POV:**

* * *

Honnouji Academy, a school with a living system that's based off how well the students of the families do at the school, and their rank in terms of their fellow peers. All of which was decided through grades, clubs, and most importantly, fighting. Yes, this school was one that focused on turning everything into combat, whether it be something as normal as tennis, or as obvious as boxing.

At the moment in the Academy, a fairly normal event was occurring. The start of another fight. However, there was one thing that separated this fight from the rest, and it had garnered the attention of every student present, including one Ryuko Matoi. Ryuko is a 17 year old female, with Caucasian skin, azure eyes, and black hair, which had a few strands dyed red in the front just over her left eye.

Her current outfit consists of her Kamui Senketsu, which was in the form of a sailor suit that had been dyed black, while the top part of the article of clothing had apparently been colored so that it looked as though two yellow eyes with red pupils were present, although the one on the right was colored in a way that it looked as though it had been sewn completely shut… At least, that's what it looked like to an outside viewer. However, Ryuko knew better.

Senketsu was an article of clothing that, when fed her blood, could transform into a battle suit that allowed her to receive more damage than a normal human could, and allowed her to put more strength behind her blows. In other words, putting on the suit, and feeding it her blood, allowed Ryuko to gain superhuman abilities. However, the transformation from the sailor suit to battle suit was much more revealing, and up until only a few days beforehand Ryuko had been embarrassed whenever she had to wear it for battle.

Another thing that was important about her Kamui was that it could talk to her. Both mentally as well as physically… However, if you thought about it, the suit really only talked to her mentally, since no one else was able to understand it. And the voice that it used when it talked identified it to be male. A voice that it was currently using to converse with Ryuko as the girl looked down at the courtyard from the window of her classroom.

 _Ryuko, remember how the night before we fought against Satsuki, I had a feeling that it would happen?_ He asks his "wearer", making her look down at the lone eye on the shirt, which was currently looking up at her.

"Yeah, I remember Senketsu. Why? Are you feeling it again?" She asks, the eye looking down at the courtyard below as it responds.

 _Yes, but it's different this time… Almost as if it's not something bad that's coming, but rather something good._ He tells Ryuko, getting a large grin from the girl as she does the same as her suit, and looks down at the courtyard.

"Well that's nice. It's about time something good happened for a change. For the past few days it's been nothing but fighting all the posers who challenge me. Not that the fights aren't entertaining. Hell, they're also great stress relievers." She quips, cracking her neck as she says this.

 _I see your point. However, the feeling that I'm getting seems to be coming from that person down in the courtyard. The one that seems quite adamant about not revealing anything._ The Kamui continues, making Ryuko give a "huh?" in response, before looking at the figure that Senketsu was talking about. Just like her Kamui said, the figure was completely obscured from sight.

However, what was curious was what he'd obscured himself with. While Ryuko had blocked off everyone's vision of her form when she first wore Senketsu on her first day at the academy with a random tan cloak that she'd found in the large area under her burnt down mansion, this person was _also_ blocking off everyone's view of themselves with a cloak. However, this one actually had a design on it.

The main color scheme was black, with red flame designs around the bottom, which ended in a style that made it appear as if the fire was actually eating away at the cloth. On the very back of the cloak was a symbol, which looked vaguely like a human skull, which including hair, that was made out of red fire, and had white, triangular sunglasses over where the eyes would be.

Speaking of the design, now that Ryuko had gotten a good look at it, and stopped conversing with her Kamui, she realized that almost everyone around her was talking about it. Some were questioning if it was supposed to mean something to the person themselves, almost like a personal symbol.

Others wondered if it was meant as a show of disrespect to Satsuki since he wasn't showing his Goku uniform. Which if Ryuko was honest, she was partially hoping that it was the second one. However, before she could continue with that train of thought, another person started talking to her from her right as they popped up beside her to look out the window at the person standing in the courtyard below.

"Hey Ryuko! Don't you think that person down there looks super cool like that?!" Mako Mankanshoku says in her usual peppy tone. Mako was a girl that Ryuko had met on her first day at Honnouji Academy, and the two had quickly become friends after the latter saved the prior from being deep fried… Literally. Mako was going to be deep fried in oil, and Ryuko saved her while taking out the boxing club president.

After that happened, Ryuko ended up housing with Mako and her family since the brunette had insisted on Ryuko staying with them after her mother offered. At first, the raven haired girl had been a bit nervous, especially since Mako's father ran a clinic, but had apparently "killed more patients than he saved", and Mako's younger brother was the leader of a "gang" in the area. Only the mother seemed sane, and even she had her random bouts of craziness.

"Yeah, I guess…" Ryuko agrees to her friend's question, still staring down at the cloaked figure as they just stand in the middle of the arena, waiting for their opponent to show up. After a few more seconds of waiting, the mystery person looks around, before finally speaking up as the, somehow, indestructible speakers around the arena caught the person's voice.

"So, if my opponent doesn't show up within the next few minutes, does that mean that I've won? Cause I kinda have someone that I've been _dying_ to meet for the last eight years." The person says, inducing many anime question marks, while at the same time revealing that the one under the cloak was a male. And from the sound of it, somewhere in his late teens.

And if he was like the other students, that meant that he was 17, or possibly 18. In response to his question, a bright light suddenly shined down from atop the tower in the middle of the school, and everyone, sans the new guy and Ryuko, immediately bowed at the presence that stood there.

Standing on the edge of the tower was none other than Satsuki Kiryuin, the student council president of the school. At the moment she was wearing her regular uniform, and not Junketsu, which was her own Kamui that she'd worn a few days prior when she'd faced off against Kyuko when the raven haired teen asked for information about her murdered father. The main reason she was at the Academy to begin with.

"Failure to arrive at the set time of the match will result in a disqualification. However… I believe that your opponent has already arrived." She says the last part with a smirk, and the crowd can see the hood of the cloaked figure tilt, as if the person wearing it had tilted their head to the side in confusion.

"…Well, unless they're flying through the air or digging underground, then I don't see them. In which case, I'd either say you're hallucinating, or they're behind me. And since I _really_ don't want to be kicked out of the school, I'm gonna have to go with one of the other three options." The person quips before he suddenly leaps into the air, back flipping over the person that had walked up behind him, and then lands on the ground behind said person.

"Well would you look at that, I was right with my fourth guess." The supposed teen chuckles, standing to his full height once again as everyone stares at the guy's opponent in surprise. The reason for this was evident, due to the fact that the opponent was none other than the kendo club president. A 17 year old female with short black hair, green eyes, and Caucasian skin.

There was also the fact that the guy had just jumped over a swing she'd attempted that, as far as anyone knew, _no one_ could dodge. Except maybe Ryuko in her Kamui. Satsuki and the Elite Four were givens though.

"Interesting, you managed to evade my attack. And yet I gave no indication that I was even here." The female says, turning to face the cloaked figure, who apparently shrugs if the lifting of the cloak where his shoulders are located was any indication.

"Eh, blame Ms. Student Council President for that. I probably wouldn't have known otherwise, but even if I didn't, I doubt that you could have taken me down with a flimsy swing like that." He says, making one of the female's eyebrows twitch.

"…Flimsy?" She asks with annoyance clear in her tone, and at the sound of it, many students shiver. One of the exceptions being Ryuko as she simply rolls her eyes, and then focuses back on the fight, wanting to see how it would turn out. In response to the girl's question, the guy under the cloak chuckles.

"Yeah, flimsy. I mean, you go through what I have and what you dish out will probably feel like a slap to the wrist. Hell, I probably won't even have to try to beat you. I would've thought that Ms. Kiryuin would have been able to know that right off the bat." He says, and at this point, the president of the kendo club was clenching her bokken so tightly that her knuckles had turned white, and her hair was shadowing her eyes from view.

"…You're dead." The female mutters, and if one could see beneath the shadows that the hood of the cloak created, the students would have seen a smirk appear on the new guy's face.

" _Checkmate_." He mutters, before raising his voice so that everyone else could hear. "Alright, then come at me with your best shot." He says, remaining beneath the cloak as he goads her on. In response to the sentence, the president of the Kendo club raises her head, and sends a glare at the man standing before her. Then, she grips her bokken as tight as she can and mutters the words that every other kendo student feared.

" **Dance of a Thousand Blades**." When she mutters this, she takes a step forwards, before she suddenly rushes towards the man at speeds that many of the normal student's couldn't even hope to accomplish, except maybe those in the track club, and Ryuko in her Kamui. Satsuki and the Elite Four would have had no problems however. And yet despite this fact, almost everyone present is shocked at what happens next.

With every swing of the bokken, whether it was aimed at the cloaked figure's chest, legs, arms, neck, head, hands, wrists, ankles, feet, or anywhere else, he dodged it. When the kendo club president had finished, everyone was staring at the figure with wide eyes, and Ryuko had her mouth open since she was the only one who had been able to see him clearly, and see the fact that all he'd done was lean slightly each time as if the president had done nothing but lazily swing at him.

"How… How are you still standing?" The kendo club president asks in complete shock, the figure simply shifting their weight onto one foot.

"How did I dodge the swings you mean? Easily. Compared to what I've faced, your swings are like you were simply waving a hand at me. I mean, you're the club president? That makes me worry about the rest of the club. And this school for that matter, if you can be considered a president." He says, making the female's eye twitch again, before she lets off an enraged yell as she rushes forwards.

However, when she swings the bokken at him once again he simply jumps into the air, making everyone follow his form as he flips, surprisingly still obscuring his form with the cloak, before falling back towards the ground just as the kendo club president looks up to find him falling towards her, making her eyes widen just before he lands on top of her. The impact creates a light dust cloud, obscuring what happened.

After a few seconds the smoke clears, and everyone is able to see the kendo club president knocked out, her bokken lying on the ground next to her as the man in the cloak just stands beside her. "…Next." He says in a bored voice, yet in a way that was meant to tease everyone, before moving towards the bokken, and then doing something that no one expected.

Suddenly he threw the hood off his head and parted his cloak, while at the same time picking up the bokken with his foot, and kicking it up onto his shoulder, where he proceeded to hit one end with his left hand, causing it to spin around his neck, before he caught the hilt in his right hand, allowing the rest of the bokken to lay across his shoulders as he looks up at Satsuki. When the students see the clothes he's wearing, they're even more shocked.

Instead of the regular Goku uniform that the students wore at the academy, sans Ryuko, this person took personal clothing to a whole other level than the raven haired girl. He looked like most of the other students with Caucasian skin, azure eyes and black hair, but he was wearing black combat boots that reached up to his mid-calf area and partially covered the red jeans that he was wearing, a black T-shirt, a red, long sleeved zip-up jacket, and black fingerless gloves. The cloak was still tied around his neck, but it only hid his back now.

However, the interesting thing about his jacket was that it had two green, angled eyes styled onto the chest area, and a large mouth filled with sharp white teeth on the abdomen area. Since the zipper was closed up to just below the eyes, it made it look like he had a large red face on his chest. Not only that, but apparently there was extra black padding on the shoulders too. In the silence that ensued from the reveal, he simply gave a cocky smirk in response.

"Huh, looks like I've gained the attention of pretty much everyone here. Well, I was bound to eventually." He says, the cocky smirk staying in place, and for those that knew him over the past eight years, they'd be reminded of a certain blue haired, red sunglasses wearing man who never gave up on his ambitions, even in death. However at the moment, he was nowhere near those people, and instead surrounded by students who had no idea.

"Now listen up!" He exclaims, succeeding in snapping everyone out of their shocked gazes, but the surprise still lingers as he turns his head while he talks, looking at the different windows that led into every classroom. "I'm not dressed in "school regulations", and I sure as hell know that none of you have any inkling as to what the symbol on my back represents." He begins, everyone's attention completely fixated on him.

"What I can tell you that it's not meant as any form of disrespect to anyone here." He says, looking directly at Satsuki. "However," He continues, turning to look around the courtyard at all the classrooms once again. "This cloak, and this outfit, mean more to me then they will to any of you. And if anyone wants to even _try_ to take them off me by force, they'll have to pry them off my cold, dead body." He tells the student body, getting utter silence in response… Before Satsuki smirks.

* * *

A few hours later, the students of Honnouji Academy were exiting the school, talking amongst themselves about the new guy that had arrived. Needless to say, one of the people who was talking about him non-stop was none other than Mako. "-And then, he just jumped over her like ~whoosh!~, before landing. And when he landed, he knocked her out!" The brunette exclaims to Ryuko, who rolls her eyes, though she has a small smile on her face.

"Yeah, I know that Mako. I was watching the fight too, remember?" She asks, making Mako pause in her exclamations as she thinks about what her friend said, before her hands fly up to her cheeks.

"You're right! I completely forgot!" Mako exclaims, getting a light chuckle from Ryuko, before she stops as she looks at the exit to the school. Leaning against left of the two walls was the guy from before, his clothing still in plain view as the cloak still only covers his back. However, at the moment his eyes seem to be looking through all the students leaving.

As Ryuko continues to watch him, his eyes trail over the students, before resting on her. Now that she's closer, she can't help but feel like he looked familiar for some reason. Although, she supposed that it might have just been because he might have been one of the many guys that she beat down during her middle school years. However, the bright smile that he suddenly gets when he sees her makes her think that it might be something else.

As her and Mako get closer, the guy pushes himself off the wall, before walking over towards her. Now, even though Ryuko felt like she knew the guy, that didn't stop her from stepping in front of Mako, and putting a scowl on her face. "Alright asshole, who are you?" She asks, making the guy pause as his smile slips off his face, before he gives a light chuckle.

"Yeah, I suppose that you would ask that, what with it being eight years and all." He says, making Ryuko raise an eyebrow, before she remembers what he'd said earlier.

 _"_ _So, if my opponent doesn't show up within the next few minutes, does that mean that I've won? Cause I kinda have someone that I've been dying to meet for the last eight years."_

"Wait a minute, that friend you were talking about earlier was me? But, I don't even know you!" She exclaims, making the guy chuckle a bit.

"Yeah, eight years can change a guy, can't they. However, you _do_ know me. You just don't recognize me." He tells her, and in response she pulls her Scissor out of her case, and holds it against the guy's throat. But instead of cowering in fear like every other person, besides the people who challenged her, he simply smirks.

"What the fuck are you talking about?" Ryuko asks him, though on the inside she's curious since if what he was saying was true, then that would explain why it was that he looked familiar. In response to her question, the guy simply continues to smirk as he pushes the blade away with his finger.

"Yeah, I suppose that I should explain this more in detail so that you don't try to run me through like so many others before you. Guess I should start over then." He says, before stepping away slightly. "Hey Ryuko, good to see you again. Since you obviously don't recognize me, allow me to re-introduce myself. Childhood friend Alexander Kirigaya at your service. Though I do remember telling you to simply call me Alex." He tells her with a smirk.

What he says almost makes Ryuko drop her Scissor, as she stares at the teen before her with wide eyes, taking in everything as memories return to her. _Black hair that's styled into spikes, azure colored eyes, that smirk that he always had on his face…_ "Alex?" She whispers, making the teen in question give her a larger smirk in response.

"Hey Ryuko. Sorry about the eight year separation. Though in my defense, I didn't have a choice in the matter." He tells her as she slips her Scissor back into the case and her trademark smile appears on her face.

"You didn't have a choice, huh? So what, you think you can go eight years without talking to me, suddenly reappear in my life, and become my friend again just like that, huh?" She asks, making him continue to give her the same smirk.

"If I remember you correctly, then yes." He says, making Ryuko chuckle. "However, I _do_ have to admit a couple things. The first, your personality has definitely taken a change, not that it's a bad thing." He says, making Ryuko smirk at him. "And secondly, if I might be so bold as to say, the eight years have been good on you." He says with a cheeky smirk, making Ryuko go wide eyed as her cheeks gain a faint red tint.

"Wha-what the hell?!" She exclaims, making Alex chuckle at her expression.

"Ah man, I see you still get flustered easily." He says, making Ryuko have steam come out of her ears in response as she once again points Scissor at his neck. However, this doesn't do anything as he continues to chuckle. "Though that's definitely a different response. If I remember correctly, all you did before was turn away from me." He says with a smile.

At the smile, Ryuko can't help but chuckle a bit as she remembered those times as well. "You dumbass." She says, before putting Scissor away, and hugging him. After a few seconds, she pulls away from the hug, only to see a serious facial expression on his face.

"Listen Ryuko. I just want to get this out of the way right now… I'm sorry." He tells her, and it makes her raise an eyebrow in confusion. "It's just… I had the ability to return a while ago, but I just… With where I was, I had to stay." He tells her, looking away slightly. "So, yeah, sorry about not returning earlier." He tells her. What he says makes Ryuko raise an eyebrow, but before anything else can be said, the "third wheel" of this situation starts talking once again.

"Whoa, so the new guy is a friend of yours Ryuko?! That's so cool! Say, if he doesn't have a place to sleep, then he can stay with you! Which means that he can stay with us!" Mako exclaims, bringing the two's attention to her as she gives them both a wide smile. In response, they both blink, before Alex looks over at his childhood friend.

"New friend of yours Ryuko?" He asks, making her nod in response. "Huh, well I'll admit this much, it's nice to see someone with that much energy…" He says with a smile, though Ryuko can't help but notice a glint in his eye when he says that. And it wasn't a happy glint either. No, this one told her that her childhood friend had been through some tough times since their separation… Perhaps even more tough than her losing her father…

* * *

A couple hours later, Alex can be seen sitting at the dining table in the Mankanshoku family house between Ryuko and Mako, looking down at the croquets on the large plate in the middle of the table while the other people sitting there scarf down their food… Including the dog. Suddenly, Mako leaned over so that she could look straight at him with a large smile on her face.

"Eat up! My mom is the best cook in town!" She exclaims, before shoving more of the croquets into her mouth as Ryuko does the same on his right.

"She's not wrong. These things are great!" Ryuko tells her childhood friend between bites. In response, Alex lets a small smile appear on his face as he uses chopsticks to pick up one of the croquets in question, a fish head sticking out of it.

"Hey, after trying Nia's cooking, I can eat practically anything." He says, putting the whole things into his mouth without a problem, and chewing it up before swallowing. "And you're not wrong either!" He exclaims, grabbing more and putting it onto his plate… Before grabbing the dog's ear as it tries to eat some, twisting it, and then flinging it to the ground. At this, most of the people at the table look at him in surprise.

"Whoa! No one's ever been able to stop Guts on their first try! How'd you do that?!" The Mankanshoku's son Matarou exclaims in surprise, and Alex looks towards him with a smirk.

"After eating like I was forced to about… Oh, seven and a half years ago, I'd say that I could stop just about anyone from stealing my food." He tells the kid, but for the second time that day, Ryuko notices the sad glint in his eyes when he says this. However, she decides to wait on that, and instead see if he was telling the truth. So, she continues eating her food… Before suddenly reaching towards his plate at a speed that none of the Mankanshoku's could follow.

But before her chopsticks could even touch his food, they were stopped by his own, before the rest of the food on his plate was picked up by said chopsticks, and tossed into his mouth. Everyone stares at him in shock, before he lets off a burp. "Like I said, I've learned how to stop just about anyone from stealing my food. That means even you Ryuko. So good luck stealing my food like you did when we were kids." He tells her with a smile, making her frown in response.

"I still think that I can take your food you asshole." She mutters, though she had a faint blush in her cheeks when she was reminded of their childhood. Unfortunately for her, Alex noticed.

"Oh? Your cheeks are a little red Ryuko. You wouldn't happen to be getting a fever, would you?" He teases, and the red tint gets clearer.

"Sh-shut up!" She exclaims, crossing her arms and turning away from him, making him laugh in response as he stands up, picking up his plate as he stands.

"Alright, alright." He says as he turns to Barazou and Sukuyo Mankanshoku, the father and mother of the family. "Oh, uh, where's the kitchen. The least I can do for you guys letting me eat here is clean the table." He says. However, they simply smile at him in response.

"Oh, don't worry about that. As the mother, it's my duty to do that." Sukuyo tells him. But Alex shakes his head.

"No, I insist. Now come on, where's the kitchen?" He asks them with a small smile.

"Oh, alright. It's just through that sheet right there." Sukuyo tells him, pointing at a doorway that had a sheet hanging in it to separate the room behind it from the dining room.

"Alright. Everyone else done?" He asks, getting nods in return, Ryuko doing so with her face still slightly flushed, and within a few seconds, Alex has everyone's plates and cups on the croquet plate, which he holds in his right hand. "I'll be right back after I put these in the sink." He tells them, walking through the curtain and into the kitchen.

As soon as he's gone, the Mankanshoku family immediately turns to face Ryuko, who stares back at them. "…Uh, what?" She asks, only for Mako and Sukuyo to get large grins on their faces.

"You like him, don't you Ryuko?" Mako asks with her usual grin, and in response, Ryuko's whole face practically lights up.

"Wh-what?! No! Of course I don't!" She denies. However, it doesn't seem to work as the two girls simply continue smiling, Sukuyo clasping her hands.

"Ah I get it, childhood sweethearts. You two must care a lot for one another." The mother says, and Ryuko's face only gets brighter. "Well then, that settles it." She continues, and Ryuko looks at her in confusion.

"That settles what?" She asks as Sukuyo turns towards the kitchen.

"Alex?" She says, and a few seconds later, the teen in question walks back through the sheet.

"Yes Ms. Mankanshoku?" He asks her as he walks over to sit beside Ryuko once again, noticing out of the corner of his eyes that her face was still flushed.

"I wanted to know if you had a place to stay." She asks him, and in response he shakes his head. "Well then you can stay here with us." She says. At that, Ryuko's face suddenly becomes a bright red at what that would mean, while Alex gives a small frown.

"Well, I'm thankful for the offer, but I wouldn't want to impose on you guys." He says, only to be waved off by Barazou.

"Nah, its fine. After all, it'll be nice to have another guy in the house. We won't be outnumbered by the ladies anymore." He says, Matarou nodding in agreement.

"Well… If you guys are sure…" He says a bit hesitantly, since like he'd told them, he didn't want to be a burden to them.

"Great! You can sleep with me and Ryuko! It'll be awesome having Ryuko's friend around!" Mako exclaims, making Ryuko turn to face her with wide eyes.

"Eh?!" She exclaims, and Alex holds up his hands.

"Whoa. I'm not too sure about that. I mean, I'm a guy." He tells Mako, only for the brunette to shake her head.

"Nope! It's fine! After all, you and Ryuko are friends, although Ryuko blushing makes me think that she wants to be more than that, so sleeping in the same room should be fine!" She exclaims, and at her words, Ryuko does indeed get another flush to her face while Alex blinks in surprise, before turning to face his fellow raven haired friend.

"Ryuko? Mako says its fine, but since you're in the room as well, what do you think?" He asks his friend, making her think it over as she stares down at the table in an attempt to hide her blush as well as she can.

"No, it's fine. You can sleep with us." She tells him with a mutter.

"Ryuko? Are you sure? I mean, if you're not, then I could just-" However, he's cut off.

"I said it was fine!" Ryuko exclaims as she looks up at him, revealing her red face, before she blinks when she realizes what she did, and looks back down at the table. "You can sleep with us… Anyways, I'm gonna go take a bath." She tells everyone, standing up to do just that. At the word "bath" all the males in the room immediately perk up. However, Alex shakes his head after a few seconds and remains seated as his friend leaves the room.

After a few seconds of sitting there and thinking about his own stuff, he notices how Barazou, Matarou, and Guts all push themselves up from the table, and start to make their way towards the door that Ryuko had exited. In response, Alex's eyes gain a glint, before he's suddenly standing in front of them with a wide grin on his face, and a pair of red, triangular sunglasses held in his right hand.

"Now just where do you three think that you're going?" He asks them. "I might be a guest here, but know this. You will _not_ try to peek on Ryuko." He says, flicking his sunglasses, and making them leave a fairly large cut in the wood next to him, the gash clear to the three standing before him, and making them nod as quickly as they can. In response, Alex gives them all a wide smile as he closes his eyes to make it seem wider.

"Good. Now I believe that you three have a mother and wife to thank for the lovely meal." He says, the three quickly sprinting over to bow in front of Sukuyo.

"Thank you for the wonderful meal." They say in unison, Guts "saying" it by going "Guts!", and making the woman laugh lightly into her hand at the three in front of her. At the sight, Alex lets a smile appear on his face, before turning to face Mako, who's staring at him with a wide smile on her face.

"What is it?" He asks, his smile still in place.

"You must really care about Ryuko if you didn't go and peek on her. And you stopped them from doing it too!" She says, making Alex chuckle as he looks over his shoulder at where he assumed the bathroom was.

"Yeah, I do… You know, it hurt, those eight years of being away from her. But now… Well, I want to make it up to her for the time I was gone." He says, Mako nodding beside him with her smile still in place.

"Then you should tell her how you feel!" The brunette exclaims, making Alex turn to look at her with a raised eyebrow.

"I think I've gotten across fairly well with the teasing Mako. In all honesty, I'm leaving it up to her for how far we go. I've been away from her for eight years. Heck, she's probably already got a boyfriend by now." He says with a sigh, only for Mako to shake her head.

"Nope! The only thing that the guys at the Academy want to do is stare at her whenever she fights! Her outfit changes and becomes this awesome battle suit that she uses, and when it happens all the guys try to look at her because it hardly covers anything!" She exclaims. At that, Alex's eyes widen, before they narrow.

"They want to look at her, huh?" He asks as a glint appears in his eyes. However, this one is neither happy, nor sad. This one promises pain for the people that Mako was talking about. However, he shakes his head to clear his thoughts after a few seconds. "Even so, being gone for eight years, I've missed stuff. If she wants to get together with me, great. If not, then I'd understand completely." He tells the brunette, before shaking his head once again. "Anyways, why don't you lead me to our room?" He asks.

"Okie-dokie!" Mako exclaims, before jumping up and leading him towards the bedroom that her and Ryuko slept in.

What Alex didn't know was just how small the house was, and that Ryuko had heard everything that was said between her childhood friend and her new friend, and was blushing up a storm inside the bathtub. "Alex…" She mutters, listening to Mako tell her friend all about her battles from the past few days and his laughter, which to her sounded like the most wonderful thing in the world after going eight years without hearing it.

 _Do I really want to get into that kind of relationship though? I mean, I'm here to find out about who killed my father…_ She thinks, before scoffing. _But once I tell Alex, he's gonna be set on finding out just as much as I am… He's always been like that. Putting me before himself…_ She admits, thinking back on all the times that he'd done stuff simply because she wanted to, or because it was important to her. Even if most of the time it was simply games or eating whatever it was that she wanted to when he visited.

And as she continues to take her bath, she realizes that showed just how much she meant to him. How much her happiness meant to him. The thought makes her smile, but at the same time it makes her face flush once again as she gives a huff of irritation. "And to think that I was able to get over being naked a few days ago. Now I can't even keep myself composed in front of him… Stupid childhood crush…" She mutters as she continues to take her bath, her thoughts centered on the friend that had returned to her life after disappearing when the two were 9 years old…

* * *

 **Author's Note Part 2: Yeah, I know you guys probably have quite a few questions now that you've read this chapter, what with all the info that I've given you so far. So let me answer a couple of them for you as well as I can without giving away as much as I already have.**

 **1: Ryuko and Alex are childhood friends, who knew each other for a** ** _while_** **before Alex disappeared for reasons unknown to Ryuko. And as stated in the last paragraph, Alex is the same age as Ryuko.**

 **2: During their time together as kids, Ryuko and Alex each had a crush on the other, but were too shy to admit to it. (And if you don't believe Ryuko would act like this, think about her explanation of her past personality to Mako during the episode where the two are at her burnt down mansion when she goes there to find out more about her father.)**

 **3: Just a bit of a disclaimer here. Alex's last name "Kirigaya" does come from Kazuto Kirigaya from SAO. However, he has no connection whatsoever, and it was just one of the few Japanese surnames that I know of that I thought would sound good with "Alexander" as a first name.**

 **Anyways, I think those are all the questions that you guys might have (that I can answer at the moment), so now let's get to what happened in the actual chapter, and not only the backstory of my character.**

 **So in the first chapter, I've introduced my OC Alexander Kirigaya, who's childhood friends with Ryuko. Now, for those of you who are complaining about how fast the pairing is moving, just deal with it since I thought of this even before I wrote it down. And as the saying goes, "Distance makes the heart grow fonder" or something like that.**

 **So, put together the fact that they had a crush on each other, and Alex suddenly disappeared for no reason, it made it so that Ryuko missed him more than she would have normally, and caused her feelings to steadily grow, while the same was true for Alex during their time apart from one another.**

 **Also, in terms of OP-ness for Alex, it shouldn't take much to guess** ** _why_** **he's gonna be OP from the hints that I've given you this chapter. Heck, the biggest hint of all wasn't so much of a hint so much as a "this is going to be happening sometime over the next couple chapters". But anyways, the other hints should give you a good idea as to what he's gone through, and fans of the** ** _Gurren Lagann_** **series should already know…**

 **Anyways, I think that's about all I have to say for this Author's Note. So, thanks for taking the time out of your day to read this, and I hope to see you all in the next chapter!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: No Late Day!**

* * *

 **Author's Note Part 1: So at the moment that I'm writing this Author's Note, Fanfiction isn't working properly, so I can't post the first chapter. So, I have no idea what you guys will think of it yet. However, I'm hoping that you guys like it, and will continue to like it as I continue to write this.**

 **For the people who have watched** ** _Kill La Kill_** **, you all know what this chapter is about, but just so you guys know, it** ** _will_** **have more added into it, since I'm going to be taking "Traps" from reality TV shows such as "Wipeout" and "Ninja Warrior", the latter of which I believe would fits in quite well with this. (I'm also using the Sub version of the name, but I'm basing this story off the Dub.)**

 **Now, for those of you looking forwards to the** ** _Gurren Lagann_** **parts of this, you'll be glad to know that I put a little something** ** _special_** **in this chapter just for you. So, look forwards to… The bus scene. That's the only info you're getting, since I want to keep it partially a surprise.**

 **In terms of the pairing for this chapter. It will be established upon more, along with the two getting closer together after those eight years of separation. It's highly likely that the two will actually get together either by the end of this chapter, or somewhere in the next one. So for those of you that are looking forwards to that, there you go.**

 **Anyways, I think that I've gone on long enough in this Author's Note, so I'll let you get to actually reading the second chapter of "Kill La Kill: Reunited"!**

* * *

 **3** **rd** **Person POV:**

* * *

The Slums of Hanno City. This was where all the No-Stars of Honnouji Academy lived due to the social living structure that Satsuki had established. Hence, this was where Mako's father's clinic was located, and where three of the students of the academy were sleeping. One of which was Mako, while the other two were none other than Ryuko and Alex. Unfortunately, the former wasn't sleeping very well, as could be seen by her tossing and turning under her blanket.

Suddenly, she shot up from her futon, her eyes wide with fear as she reaches out due to the dream she had, yelling one word. "Senketsu!" She exclaims, and even though the Mankanshoku family is able to sleep through it, Alex is suddenly up and on his feet, his eyes wide as he looks around the immediate area for the cause of Ryuko's exclamation. The female in question looks at her childhood friend in surprise at his response.

However, her face flushes a few seconds later when she realizes that he's shirtless as he turns to her with a raised eyebrow, before seeing her drenched sheets, and the way she was clenching them. He lets out a sigh as he sits back down on his futon.

"Nightmare?" He asks her, and she attempts to quell her blush as she nods in response. Before anything else can be said though, the two of them hear a siren start to go off, before Mako shoots up from her own futon seconds later, yelling in fear as she quickly puts on her Academy uniform.

"Ah! We're gonna be late, we're gonna be late, we're gonna be late, we're gonna be late! Hurry up and get dressed you two! Oh, what am I gonna do?!" She exclaims as she runs around the room, the two staring at her in surprise.

"Geez, chill out Mako. It's like, four in the morning." Ryuko tells her friend. However, she suddenly stiffens up when she hears a familiar voice.

 _No! No! Help! He~~~~lp!_ Senketsu exclaims, making Ryuko rush out towards the voice, Alex raising an eyebrow as he follows her after grabbing his clothes, only to see Sukuyo cleaning the raven haired female's sailor uniform.

"Oh, Mako, I have your lunch all packed up and waiting in the kitchen." She tells her daughter while Ryuko stares at her outfit with horror on her face, making Alex glance between the two as he puts on his clothes.

"S-Senketsu…" She says, moving over to get a closer look as Sukuyo looks up at her with a smile.

"Good morning Ryuko. Sleep well?" She asks, making the raven haired female nod in response.

"Yes ma'am, I did. Excuse me but… Is that _my_ uniform you're washing?" She asks, getting a large smile from the brunette woman in response.

"It sure is hun. I'm just giving it one last scrub for good measure. I can't _believe_ how filthy it was." She tells Ryuko, the 17 year old gaining a nervous smile on her face in response as she clasps her hands.

"Thanks ma'am, but, uh, I can take it from here." Ryuko says, only for Sukuyo to get a stern look on her face as she takes the sailor outfit and starts wringing it out.

"No you won't!" She exclaims. "What's your job as a student? To get educated. What's my job as a mom? To do the laundry." She tells Ryuko, not noticing as the girl seems to flinch and gaze in horror each time she wrings the clothing, making Alex continue to look between the two before Ms. Mankanshoku hangs the outfit up, and starts to whack it to get the excess water out as she continues talking.

"That clear?" She asks as she whacks the clothes. "Now eat your breakfast." _~Whack!~_ "And get to school!" _~Whack!~_ However, Ryuko doesn't give up.

"But, I can't go to school without my uniform." She argues, trying her best to get Senketsu back and free him from the torture. However, the siren goes off again, and Mako speaks up.

"Ah! I totally forgot to keep panicking! Come on Ryuko, Alex! It's the big day!" She exclaims, making the two turn to look at her in confusion.

"Big day?" They ask in unison, just as Barazou and Matarou suddenly pop up into view and smile at the two.

"No way! It's your big day?!" They exclaim together, completely confusing the two even more before Mako suddenly leaps out the window and starts to push them along as she runs. However, Alex had managed to grab Ryuko's case for her Scissor for her, and Mako was pushing the raven haired girl in question into Alex's back, making the two blush, though Alex's was much less noticeable.

"You're fine in your PJ's just move!" The brunette exclaims as she pushes her two friends towards the door. However, at the doorway Ryuko holds her arms out and stops herself as Senketsu starts talking.

 _Wait Ryuko! These assassins can't hear me! You're the only one who can!_ He exclaims. Ryuko stopping causes Alex to stumble a bit, while Mako flips over Ryuko. Then Ryuko turns back towards Senketsu as he's placed down on an ironing board. _Please don't leave me! I'm begging you!_ He cries, just before the iron is put down, and he yells out in pain.

"Hang in there Senketsu!" She exclaims, making Alex's eyes widen, while Mako looks at Ryuko with an innocent expression as she stands back up.

"Senketsu? What's that? Oh wait, did you give your uniform a name? Boy, you must have been really lonely when Alex wasn't around." She says, before grabbing her two friends by the back of their shirts and pulling them out the door.

"Wait!" Ryuko tries to argue, while Alex simply allows it to happen since he knew that when it came to changing girl's minds, it was way too hard.

"Even _more_ reason to get you to school! We need to get you some more friends _quick_!" Mako exclaims, making Alex narrow his eyes.

"Not too sure if that's a good idea Mako, from what you told me yesterday everyone there either wants to kill her, or oogle her when she's wearing Senketsu." He says with a growl at the end. However, his words appear to go unheard by Mako as she suddenly leaps off the stairs, and below them Alex and Ryuko can see a literal _sea_ of students moving along the largest pathway in the slums towards the Academy, before they fall in.

"I'm sorry! Senketsu!" Ryuko tries to yell to him. Unfortunately, Senketsu can't seem to hear her. Luckily, after a few seconds Alex manages to "swim" over to the other two, and they use Ryuko's case as a makeshift raft. Unfortunately, it wasn't that big, and as Mako was draped over it, Ryuko had been forced to sit on Alex's knee, causing her to blush up a storm.

"Uh, w-what's with everyone?" She asks with a slight stutter, caused entirely by her close proximity to the boy that she liked.

"Yeah Mako, everyone's acting like major coo-coo clocks." Alex adds.

"Today is when the No-stars of Honnouji Academy risk their lives to get to school. It's a day of reckoning. It's a day of death. It's…" She trails off as she stands up on the case and looks at the two in "seriousness", since her face just couldn't be taken that way. "No Late Day!" She exclaims. In response to her exclamation and all the yells in the background, Ryuko and Alex share a look, before turning back to Mako.

"Huh?" They ask in sync once again as the sun begins to clear the houses, and cause a ray of light to shine between them and Mako, while a chorus can be heard exclaiming "Hallelujah!" In the background.

"No Late Day? What the hell is that?" Ryuko asks her friend. However, before Mako has a chance to answer, the buildings behind Ryuko and Alex suddenly explode outwards, and a large contraption with a tall, buff man standing on it appears laughing.

"Do I detect some _confusion_ Ryuko Matoi and Alexander Kirigaya?!" He exclaims, making Alex stand up to face him as he lets Ryuko stand beside him, and lifts Mako so that she can sit on his shoulders, for some reason the girl looking and weighing more like a 13 year old than a 17 year old.

"Bite me! Elite jerk!" Ryuko exclaims with a glare.

"Yeah, screw off! You know I showed up _yesterday_ , so you can't really blame me for being confused!" Alex yells up at the man, who simply glares down at them.

"My title is Chair of the Disciplinary Committee! And my _name_ is Ira Gamagoori!" The now named Ira yells at them as Ryuko and Alex leap off the crowd of students and onto a random pipe on the pathway. "Listen up you two! You are participating in No Late Day! Once in every semester you will be required to run an obstacle course, designed by the Disciplinary Committee!" He exclaims.

"It begins at four AM, when the siren goes off in the slums! No-star students will then have to _evade_ the Disciplinary Committee's traps on the way to school! The objective is to make it to the Academy by the time the first bell tolls! At 8:30 AM! But, if you happen to be late, you will be expelled on the- What the hell?!" However, he cuts himself off as his eyes widen at the sight of Ryuko. "That, is not a regulation uniform!" He exclaims, and Ryuko's face fills with a blush as she attempts to cover her bare midriff.

"But, my Kamui's still in the laundry! It's getting delivered!" She yells at him, Alex nodding beside her.

"Ha! Spare the excuses! The evidence is clear, you left for school in a slutty outfit. You're a disgrace. To the Academy and Lady Satsuki! It's a mortal insult!" He exclaims, Red Kanji appearing in the air between the two parties, making Alex sigh.

 _Great, don't tell me_ that _came through with me_ … He mutters, before chuckling. _Though, it_ should _make for some entertainment._ He continues, before he notices that Mako had managed to get off his shoulders while he was lost in thought, and was now arguing with Ira. He sighs as the sight, before sitting beside Ryuko as she stares up at the two with a bored look on her face.

"This a normal occurrence?" He asks her, getting a nod in response.

"Yeah, just wait until she goes on one of her rants though. Those are usually _very_ confusing to understand unless you follow them closely. And the ways that she tries to argue through hand motions and such? Don't even get me started." She explains, the two listening to the argument as they converse, both of them shivering when Ira revealed that he slept naked, and chuckling lightly when Mako explained how her own PJ's looked, before Ira looks at Ryuko as the two stand up.

"Matoi! I've decided to overlook your choice in wardrobe for now! And Kirigaya! You're in luck that Lady Satsuki has decided to allow your own choice in uniform! But I'm curious as to how you think you'll be able to reach the school without your precious Kamui, Matoi." He says, just before lifting something that looked like a detonator, and pressing the button.

When he does this, large cement walls with golden spikes on top appear on either side of where the students are, and blocking them from exiting as it leads right up to the One-star level of the city. "Behold, the Disciplinary Committee's impregnable barrier!" He exclaims, Mako looking at the two walls in shock while Ryuko grits her teeth.

"Oh, my, God." Mako says in response, before everyone looks forwards to find similar walls, except that the tops were actually paths filled with traps. "Look at that you two! It's like the city's been turned into an _amusement park_! I've never seen anything like this!" Mako exclaims. And while most would have been shocked by what she said, the two standing beside her get it.

Most of the traps that they could currently see seemed to be styled after rides and attractions from an amusement park. Ranging from a Ferris Wheel that had spikes on blocks instead of carts, Spinning Teacups filled with spikes, and a cage that had white tigers in it, it did indeed look like an amusement park. However, a few seconds later the brunette yells.

"Ah! You see what time it is?! We've only got three hours before first period!" She exclaims. However, Ryuko and Alex simply share a look, before similar cocky smirks appear on their faces as they scoff.

"The way he talked it up, I was expecting something scarier. Alright then, I'm up for this." She says, pulling her Scissor out of her case and pointing it at Ira. "You hear that! I'm gonna bust through all the lame traps you made!" Ryuko exclaims, making Ira give her a condescending grin.

"We'll see! Students! You're commute begins… Now!" He exclaims, and the No-stars immediately start rushing up the starting stairs as if the gates of hell had opened behind them. Through it all, Alex simply laughs in his head.

 _Right, like this is gonna be a challenge. After helping to stop the moon from impacting the earth with minutes to spare, this is gonna be nothing!_ He thinks, sticking close to Ryuko and Mako as his fellow black haired friend tells them to do just that. Suddenly, the steps change to become a ramp, and Alex looks down at it with a bored look as he simply continues to run, leaving small indents in the metal as if he was wearing heels behind, while Ryuko is forced to stab Scissor into the ground, holding Mako to keep her from falling.

As Alex reaches the top, Mako is tossed up, coincidentally landing on the checkpoint button as Ryuko leaps up after her. As the raven haired female lands, the three turn to look at Ira as he laughs while passing by them in a cart that was heading up towards the academy by cables on the top.

"Congratulations on clearing the first checkpoint! I forgot to mention, use of the No-star cable cars is prohibited! Obey the rules and stick to the prescribed route! See you up at the academy!... Maybe!" He exclaims as he continues to move, Ryuko and Alex glaring at him as he goes, while Mako looks at the checkpoint board.

"999 more traps to go?! That's more than usual!" Mako exclaims, looking at the board in shock.

"He's trying to psych us up more than usual. Wig us out… Come on Mako, Alex." She says, turning to head towards the next trap, only to suddenly bump into another student, who falls to the ground with a cry of pain. However, Alex can't help but notice that it seemed a bit… Forced.

"Look, it's our classmate! Maiko Oogure!" Mako exclaims, making Alex raise an eyebrow at her knowledge, since from what he'd heard between Ryuko and her the night before, Mako slept during most of their classes.

"Are you okay?! Can you get up, can you move?" Ryuko asks the girl on the ground, and at that point, Alex tunes the three out as he begins to think.

 _Let's see. The girl bumped into Ryuko, but she hit into her from the direction of the_ stairs _. Meaning that she'd been walking down them… Alright, so she says that she had tried the trap, but ended up getting hurt on it, hence the cast._ He thinks, eyeing the cast as the other three continue to talk amongst themselves.

 _However… How the hell did she even get the cast on there to begin with?_ He thinks, eyeing the surroundings, only to see a small medical station at each checkpoint. _Alright, so that answers that. But still… I can't help but feel like there's something else going on here…_ He continues to think, just before the girl suddenly cries out in more pain as Ryuko agrees to leave her, making his eyes narrow.

 _No… This can't be a… I mean, it would be perfect… But Ira doesn't seem like the kind of guy to think up elaborate ones…_ He continues to think as Ryuko decides to help the girl, Mako cheering off to the side, before looking forwards.

"Look! Do you see what I see?! That's the second checkpoint!" She exclaims, and Alex follows her line of sight to see a large loop-de-loop, which had no visible handholds except for the spikes, which have students falling off them constantly. "How the heck are we supposed to get up there?!" Mako yells, and Ryuko's eye twitches as she looks at the trap, before laughing bitterly.

"We're so screwed… This'd be cake if I had Senketsu…" The raven haired female mutters, while Alex simply looks at the trap, before humming as he looks at the girl beside him, as well as the one that she's supporting. _I could easily help us get through this… But if I turn out to be right…_ He thinks, before shaking his head as he decides to simply do this the way the Disciplinary Committee wants them to, even though it went against what he usually did.

* * *

A few minutes later, the four can be seen traversing the upside-down spikes of the loop-de-loop, and the Mankanshoku's can be seen driving towards them in their car, Senketsu in the backseat while Matarou was in the bed, and Guts was in the passenger seat. However, at that point Maiko started to lose her grip on Ryuko's shoulder, and fell, the other three looking on in horror… Before the girl caught herself on Ryuko's pants, pulling them down and exposing her panties.

At the sight, the Mankanshoku's gained large nosebleeds, and promptly drove off the road, crashing into another car, and catapulting them out of their own causing Barazou to slam his head into a telephone poll, and making Matarou be the one to get Senketsu to Ryuko with Guts, while the four students finally made it past the loop, panting to regain their breath. Well, Ryuko and Mako were panting, while Alex was breathing a bit heavier than normal, and Maiko was fine since she'd been carried.

What followed for them were more traps, some of which were safe, while others were deadly. One was a large expanse of logs that swung down and tried to squash you against the buildings on either side, while another was that you had to run up a wall that was curved, and pull yourself up onto the top. Later came a plank that led over a large pot filled with supposed lava.

However, Maiko once again gained a sharp pain in her arm as she got halfway across, stopping Mako and Alex from continuing as the plank started to split just as Ryuko came back, sending them falling down. Luckily, Alex and Ryuko managed to grab Mako and Maiko respectively, and hop along the skulls that were floating on the lava all the way to safety.

Afterwards there was a fairly sharp incline, which the group started to run up, only to stop at the sound of something falling. A few seconds later, a large cement boulder could be seen dropping onto the path, before it started rolling towards them. At the sight, the four promptly did an about face, and ran in the opposite direction.

"Alright, what the hell is up with all the Indiana Jones references?! First the lava, now a boulder, and I'm fairly sure the logs would count as well!" Alex shouts as they run, before they end up running _on top_ of the boulder, just before it impacts a metal wall, and explodes. Luckily, the four had been on a piece that was left intact, and were rocketed up to the next checkpoint.

However, this one was yet another trap that crossed over supposed lava, but had a wall on either side that you had to stretch your arms and legs out to "hold" onto. Ryuko and Maiko got across with the prior carrying the latter, while Alex carried Mako across. However, they were quickly confronted by the next trap, which were four large bouncy balls crossing over the a different pit of lava.

At the sight, Alex felt one of his eyebrows twitch. "Alright, now these aren't even original! These are the Big Balls from Wipeout!" He exclaims with a huff, not noticing Maiko's sweatdrop at the exclamation as he was too busy glaring at the "trap". Luckily, the four got across this one without trouble, before they continued along. However, the next trap they came across was a rather stupid one.

"Ooo! Swiss cheese!" Mako exclaims, pointing at a trail of the cheese in question. "Cheese, cheese, cheese, cheese, cheese, cheese, cheese, cheese!" She exclaims, following the trail and eating it as she went until she reached a piece that was under a wicker basket held up by a stick. Just as Ryuko was about to run forwards to get her, Alex held her back.

"Pay attention. She didn't hit the stick, and there's nothing attached to it. Thus, it won't fall when she has the cheese." He tells her, making her blink as she realizes that he's right while Mako walks back over to them, except now she was holding a pie… And the basket was upside down as if it was now a bowl.

"Hey guys! Look what I found!" She exclaims, holding up the pie for them to see clearly, before she then went on to start eating that as well. While this happens, none of the three notice Maiko slightly steaming in the background. The next obstacle they find gets another groan out of Alex at the sight of it.

"And now we've got the Boxing Wall, or whatever the hell it's called, from, once again, Wipeout!" He exclaims, the group now looking at a wall of boxing gloves, which was situated over a mud pit. After getting across, with Maiko once again almost falling in if Alex hadn't grabbed her before Ryuko could try, which would have ended with her in the mud if the glove jutting out next to her was any indication, they arrived at the next trap.

This one was a set of stone pillars situated over a lake filled with crocodiles. Once again, Maiko almost fell in, and Ryuko was about to leap forwards to help her, only for Alex to jump between their pillar and his at that point, pushing Maiko back onto hers as he landed, before catching Mako as she jumped, once again missing Maiko's glare as he did so. The group quickly make it to the next checkpoint, which was a swing over a large pad filled with spikes.

Alex had Mako on his back when he did it, getting the two across with no problem, before he was quickly followed by Ryuko. Afterwards, Maiko attempted to swing with one hand, only to lose her grip at the last second, and fall a bit short of the platform, instead catching onto Ryuko's pants, and revealing her panties once again. However, this time Alex noticed two important details.

The first was that Matarou and Guts were passing by at that exact moment, and remembered them passing by earlier during the loop-de-loop when Maiko had revealed Ryuko's panties the first time. The second important piece of information was that Maiko could have caught onto Ryuko's arm, but for some reason didn't _try_ to. At the sight, Alex's eyebrows furrow as he starts to believe that what he'd thought earlier might actually be true.

 _Which if that's the case, it's a good thing I didn't take the easy way out of the loop…_ He admits, glad that he'd taken the harder route and stayed safe. As they continue to go through the traps, Alex also noticed that there appeared to be a bulge in the back of Maiko's shirt, which was roughly square in shape. Finally, they made it to the last checkpoint in the Slums, and looked up at the One-star area of the city.

"What time is it?" Ryuko asks in exhaustion, and at this point, Alex was panting a bit as well, though not as bad as the others.

"It's _eight_." Maiko responds. "There's only thirty minutes left… We'll never make it." She continues, making the other three frown. Though Alex frowns simply due to the girl's apparent lack of faith. And it appeared that Mako agreed.

"We can't quit _now_! If we don't get up there I won't be able to go to school anymore!" She exclaims, while Ryuko looks over the edge of the checkpoint to look at a group of students that were apparently taking role call in a field. Maiko revealed that they were the students that couldn't get through the traps, but couldn't accept that they'd be kicked out of the school and their homes the following day.

At the sight, Alex grits his teeth and looks away from the sad sight as Ryuko turns to look at the One-star area. "Alright, from the looks of those condos, they look like they're gonna be _super tough_ to get past." She says, before the group suddenly notices a bus rolling along the road. "Hey look, it's a school bus!" She exclaims… Just before said school bus drives over mines. "Great, a mine field." She continues sarcastically.

"It can take it, it's armor plated. That's One-star privileges for ya'." Maiko continues as the bus starts to close in on their next checkpoint, which they were supposed to reach by shooting up there from the cannon they were sitting on.

"It's passing the checkpoint!" Mako exclaims, while the other three simply stare at the bus, Alex thinking of something as Mako starts yelling about how she wanted to ride in it. After a few seconds, he turns to the others.

"I have a plan. If we can get up there in time, we can take it." He tells them, getting nods in agreement, before they launch, barely making it before the bus arrives. After jumping off the large cushion that was set to keep anyone from dying since the cannon wasn't a trap, Alex immediately looks over at Maiko. "Think you could fake being in pain and stop the bus?" He asks, surprising her, but getting a nod in response.

Alex watches as Maiko stumbles out onto the road, before successfully stopping the bus. However, he notices something else, and a victorious smile appears on his face. _Gotcha! You bitch!_ He thinks to himself, before him and Ryuko run out there, knock out the driver with Ryuko spitting on his knocked out form, before punting all the other One-stars out, allowing Mako to get in, before Alex stops Maiko at the entrance.

"You know, you had the other two fooled _real_ well. But you didn't think about one _li~~~ttle_ detail… I've had a trick like this played on me before." He says with a large grin, making Maiko gasp in shock as he suddenly grabs her and tosses her over the edge of the One-star area. "Make sure to use that parachute well!" He exclaims with a laugh.

"Alex?! What the hell was that… For…" Ryuko trails off from yelling at her childhood friend as he points in the direction that he'd thrown Maiko, allowing her to see the girl holding onto a parachute that she'd deployed… With both hands. "She was… Faking?" She asks as Alex gets into the bus, and starts it up.

"Yeah, I thought it was a bit fishy how she just _happened_ to bump into you from the direction of the next trap the first time, and she just kept on getting more suspicious as time went on. The clincher for me was when she pretended to be in pain in front of the bus. She gave off the _exact_ yell of pain as she has been this entire time. So that told me that she'd been _faking_ the entire time." He explains, getting gasps from the two in response, before Ryuko growls as she clenches her fist.

"That bitch! If there's one thing I hate it's liars…" She exclaims, before noticing that Alex was in the driver's seat. "Wait, do you… Know how to drive bus?" She asks, getting a large grin from him in response.

"Who said anything about me driving a this stupid _Academy_ bus?" He asks, turning back towards the dashboard with his hand raised, the part of the his glove covering the first knuckle of his index finger stretching out, before becoming a silver drill head that covered the rest of his finger. With a grin, he sticks his finger in the cigarette lighter. The reaction is instantaneous as a bright green light is emitted, before the girls feel the bus shift around them, glowing a green similar to what's shining from the cigarette lighter.

The headlights turned on, and glowed a bright green, while the rest of the bus took on actual color. The main color being red on the top half of the bus, while the bottom half turned yellow, and the frame turned black. Meanwhile, the grill was twisted to form a grinning mouth filled with sharp white teeth. The rubber on the wheels became slightly more reinforced, while the wheels themselves gained drills that jutted out. "Now, let's get rolling!" He exclaims Pressing down on the accelerator and causing the bus to shoot forwards.

At the sight of the bus barreling over the mines, the people living in the One-star area of the town immediately pull out guns that they had, and tried shooting the bus. Unfortunately, for them, the bullets did nothing but bounce off the reinforced steel, which was even _more_ reinforced thanks to the upgrades done by Alex. "How the hell did you do this?!" Ryuko exclaims, Alex simply giving her a large smile in response.

"It was a piece of cake." He says, before he sees Mako staring forwards with wide eyes.

"Oh, my, God! Ryuko, Alex, those people have RPG's! That's awesome! Wait, they're aiming them at us, not awesome!" She exclaims, making the eyes of the two in question widen as they turn and look out the front of the bus, seeing that there were indeed missiles heading straight towards them, launched from RPG's. Four in fact. In response, Alex grits his teeth.

"You think those flimsy rockets will do anything to us?!" He yells, surprising the two in the bus with him as he suddenly pushes down on a button on the dashboard, and the drills on the wheels suddenly shoot off, before acting like missiles themselves as they launch at the incoming RPG launched missiles, and intercepting them in midair, creating a large explosion that blankets the area in smoke. There's silence for a few seconds, before the bus suddenly comes shooting through the smoke, still heading towards the Academy.

"Like I said before, you think those flimsy rockets would do anything?!" He yelled, pushing the accelerator even harder, and making them rocket into the air as they drive up the ramp that led into the Two-star district, before driving off it, and completely clearing that area, as well as the Third-star district. As they get closer to the entrance to the Academy, he twists the wheel , causing the bus to spin in the air.

As he does this, he presses a different, bright green button on the dashboard, and the result is a fairly large drill extending from the mouth-like grill in the front, before the grill closed, and the drill grew bigger, blocking the sight of where the bus was headed for the people inside. The bus's spinning allowing the drill to act just like it was supposed to, and causing them to drill through the entrance.

"JUST WHO THE HELL DO YOU THINK WE ARE?!"

After a few seconds, the bus drills straight through the cement, before entering the courtyard and landing on its wheels, coming to a skidding halt in front of the entrance. With the dramatic entrance achieved, the three exit the bus, with the two girls staring at Alex in shock. Finally, after a few seconds, Ryuko is the first to speak.

"Alright, just how the hell did you _do_ that?!" She exclaims, Alex giving her a cocky smirk in response.

"Let's just say that it has to do with the reason I was gone for eight years and leave it at that for now. I don't exactly trust telling you everything while we're on school grounds. Hell, I'm not gonna trust telling you even in the Slums since I have no doubt that the school has wiretapped that place as well." He says, giving a meaningful glance around. Ryuko goes to argue, but instead decides to growl in annoyance since she figured that he was probably right.

"Fine, but you better at least tell me _something_ that you don't care if the bitch Satsuki knows." She says, getting a genuine smile from Alex in response.

"Of course, you're my oldest friend Ryuko." He tells her, making her cheeks flush once again as she turns away from him. A few seconds later however, Mako speaks up.

"Guys, we have fifteen minutes to get to class before first period!" She exclaims, making Ryuko and Alex smirk as the prior attempts to get rid of the blush in her cheeks.

"Heh, piece of cake." Ryuko says, Alex nodding in agreement beside her.

"Yeah, though I'd prefer to get there now so that we can rest while we wait." He says, getting nods of agreement from the other two, before they hear a familiar sound.

"Guts!" Mako exclaims, looking at her dog running towards them with Senketsu riding him before leaping off the dog and into Ryuko's arms.

"Well, guess you can change into your pal there once we get inside." He says, making Ryuko raise an eyebrow in confusion and slight surprise.

"Pal?" She asks, Alex nodding in response.

"Yeah, pal. The thing's eye widens whenever it gets hit, and it was literally _riding_ Guts to school just a few seconds ago… That, and the thing has a mouth that's dropping open right now." He says, referring to the part of the shirt that was open in the shape of a mouth. Suddenly, it closed, before opening once again. "…And, I can't understand him apparently." He adds, making the outfit close its mouth.

 _Damn. Well, at least he knows I'm alive… Also, can you tell him I'm a guy. I really don't like being referred to as an "it" right now…_ Senketsu says to Ryuko.

"Sure thing Senketsu." She says, before turning to face Alex. "He says that he's glad that you know he's alive, and to stop calling him an "it"." She says with a smirk, making Alex shrug in response.

"Fair enough. I just didn't want to assume a gender and be completely wrong, offending him even more. That, and I wasn't even sure if he could _have_ a gender." He admits. "Anyways, we should probably get to class. I'd hate to make it by all the traps, only to be expelled because we spent too much time _talking_." He says, getting nods of agreement from the other three, Guts included, as they walk into the Academy.

* * *

Later that day after school was left out, the four made their way back to their house, where Ryuko and Alex immediately made their way to the small dining room since the Mankanshoku's were in the bedroom, and sat down across from one another. After a few seconds, Alex lets out a sigh as he leans forwards on the table, and starts speaking.

"Alright, so since I'm not sure if that Satsuki chick has bugged the house, or a part of the Slums that's in earshot of this, I can't tell you _everything_ , or really a lot for that matter. What I _can_ tell you right now is that about eight years ago, I was… _Relocated_ , so to speak." He tells her, making her nod, though a frown was on her face at him being so secretive.

"Alright, so then what kept you there?" Ryuko asks him, and he flinches as he hunches over a bit.

"Until about a week or so ago? Can't say. I mean, I _know_ what kept me there, but in the current conditions, that's one of the few things I'm not able to say. Because if Satsuki or anyone else besides you found out just _where_ and _how_ I got there, it wouldn't end well for _anyone_." He tells her, before sighing. "Sorry I can't say that much to you Ryuko." He tells her.

"It's fine, I get it." Ryuko says, holding up her hands in understanding. "But what else _can_ you tell me?" She asks. Unlike her "teacher" Mikisugi, she really did understand Alex's reasoning. She trusted him even after eight years of separation. In response to her question, Alex lets off a sigh.

"Like I said before, not much. But, what I can tell you is that this outfit that I have on is similar to your own." He tells her, making her eyes widen. "Yeah, the only difference from yours, from what I heard from Mako at least, is that mine doesn't need blood to work." He tells her, making her eyes widen even more.

"Then… What _does_ yours need?" She asks, and the response she gets is the cocky smirk that she didn't realize just how much she'd missed these past eight years.

"The only thing it needs?… Fighting spirit." He tells her, making her raise an eyebrow.

"Fighting… Spirit?" She asks, getting a nod.

"Yeah. Though one of my friends from where I was… _Relocated_ , explained it in a much more complex and "right" way, but that's essentially it. Fighting spirit, the will to live, willpower." He tells her, before chuckling as he leans back in his chair. "I can't _tell you_ exactly how many times I've been in this thing…" He tells her, a reminiscent smile coming across his face at the memories.

"So then, if your outfit's like my Kamui Senketsu, then did you name it?" She asks, getting more laughter out of the teen sitting across from her, and she couldn't help but love the sound.

"Did _I_ name it? No, my oldest brother did." He tells her, making her raise an eyebrow since he didn't _have_ any brothers. "Oh, right. My oldest brother from _there_ named it… Or rather, them. What I'm wearing now is just half the outfit. The other half appears when I, "transform" it." He tells her, getting a nod in response. "Anyways, their name, though I suppose that as it is now I should say _its_ name, is Gurren Lagann." He tells her, making her raise an eyebrow in confusion.

"Crimson Face?" She asks, getting a nod in response.

"Yeah, like I said, my oldest brother named it, and it was really a spur of the moment thing. So, I'm currently wearing Gurren Lagann, which is like your Senketsu, and my reason for being away remains unknown until we find a place for me to explain it all without any fear of anyone overhearing… And when I'm ready to tell you." He tells her, making her eyes widen.

"What do you mean, ready to tell me?" She growls out, not liking where this was going because of her other run in with Mikisugi. She may trust Alex, but she didn't like the way that sentence was worded. His own eyes widen at her question as he realizes how it must have sounded to her.

"Ryuko, it's not that I don't trust you. Quite the opposite in fact, I trust you with my _life_. However… The past eight years haven't been sunshine and rainbows for me, alright. You told me last night how your father was killed, and you're searching for the murderer? Honestly, and _please_ don't get made when I say this, but that's _nothing_ compared to what _I_ had to go through a mere month ago." He tells her, successfully quenching her anger, while at the same time revealing that she was right the day before when she thought that he had it worse than her.

"Alright, fine. I believe you. When you're ready, you can tell me all about your "travel" at my father's mansion." She tells him, getting a grateful smile in return as he stands up, Ryuko doing the same, before she was surprised by the hug that he gave her, as well as the peck on the cheek, making her blush a bright red at the feeling.

"Thanks Ryuko. You don't know how much that means to me." He tells her as he goes to pull away… Only to be stopped by the fist holding his right sleeve in a tight grip. At the feeling, he suddenly freezes, realizing what he'd done a second beforehand as he turns to look over his shoulder at Ryuko, who's eyes were shadowed by her hair. "Eh-heh… Uh… Ryuko, uh, I can explain-" However, he's cut off when Ryuko turns him around completely and presses her lips to his, shocking him at the feeling.

After a few seconds, Ryuko's grip lessens, and it allows him to bring his right hand up to place it on her cheek as they continue the kiss, before separating a few seconds later, Ryuko's face a bright crimson (Heh) though containing a large, bright smile, while he had an identical smile of his own. "So… Does this mean that we're, together?" He asks.

"Heh, yeah, I'd say that it means we're together." She says, her blush receding slightly as she gets used to what just happened. "And it also means that I can do this again." She says, before pulling him in for another kiss, this time a bit more roughly than the first time, and he responds by wrapping his arms around her waist as she places her hands on his shoulders.

By the time that they separate, they're both panting for breath, but have the same smiles as before. "Damn, I didn't know kissing felt that good." Ryuko says breathlessly.

"Heh, neither did I. After all, I already knew how I felt about you before I got "relocated", so it's not like I was going after anyone else while I was there." Alex admits, making Ryuko blush slightly again, before she pushes it down as she gives him another smile.

"Well the same applies here." She tells him, and Alex's smile grows at her words as he quickly gives her another kiss, before pulling away.

"Well it's nice to know I wormed my way into your heart so quickly. Now, how about we get started on our homework? After all, we managed to make it to class today, I'd rather not get a missed homework _tomorrow_." He says, making Ryuko chuckle in response.

"Sure thing. I think we can both agree to that train of logic, even _if_ the homework is boring as hell." She tells him, making him laugh as Ryuko enjoys the sound even more now that they were together, before they each take out their assigned work and start working on them, now sitting side by side.

* * *

 **Author's Note Part 2: Well guys, I told you in the first Author's Note that these two would be together by this chapter or the next, and lo and behold, they're together at the end of this one. Now, like I said in the first chapter, Limes are definitely going to be a thing in this, as well as Original Chapters. So, next chapter is going to either continue with canon, or be an Original one, just like the first chapter.**

 **As for the bus scene, how'd you guys like how I changed that from canon? I mean, I'm almost certain that almost everyone watching was wondering at some point "How the hell has Ryuko not figured out that Maiko is a spy?", whenever the spy in question just "happened" to get hurt whenever Senketsu got close, as well as almost caused her death a number of times. So in this one, I've had Alex take on that roll.**

 **And for those of you paying attention, you should all know what he's been through by this point, and thus should know what situation I was talking about when I had him tell the spy about a similar trap…**

 **Anyways, what else…? Oh, the traps. Yeah, like I stated in the first Author's Note, I took a few from Wipeout, Ninja Warrior, and also made reference to Indiana Jones during those times, since honestly, who** ** _didn't_** **immediately think "Indiana Jones!" When they saw the cement boulder trap? (Except for those of you who haven't seen any of the movies that is.)**

 **But, I think that's about all I have to say on the chapter. So, thanks for taking the time out of your day to read this, and I hope to see you all next time!**

 **P.s. I went through and edited this after posting the first chapter, so here's my response to the review I received.**

 **Anime PJ:**

Eh, that's alright. You'll just be out of the loop for a little while. And it's absolutely fine that you say similar things for my stories, since it lets me know that you like them. As for Ryuko getting flustered and getting laughs out of you, I'm glad I was able to portray that well, though now that they're together… Yeah, things are gonna continue to develop between them.

It's also nice to know that you don't mind OP-ness, I just don't want to make Alex a _complete_ Gary Sue or anything like that, even though I think that I already have pretty much. But either way, thanks for the review, and I hope you like this chapter as much as the last one!


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: A New Challenger Approaches!**

* * *

 **Author's Note Part 1: Well, here's the third chapter to this story, and the second one that I'm starting today. Once again, at the moment that I'm writing this, Fanfiction won't allow me to log on, so I have no idea what you guys are gonna think of the past two chapters. But once again, I'm hoping that you guys like this, despite the obvious OP-ness that Alex has at his disposal.**

 **Anyways, in this chapter, I decided to go along with canon for a bit longer, and I'm now writing out the fifth episode. For those of you looking forwards to more Original Chapters, well, you can expect at least one over the month long time skip that appears later on in the series, since I feel like that's a good point for them. Although, I might also do a couple here and there where our star couple goes on dates…**

 **But anyways, about this chapter. So, as you guys saw in the last chapter, Alex and Ryuko are together officially, and at the time that this episode starts, in my head-canon at least, it's been about a week since the last episode. In fact, that's probably around the time that's between each "episode" in my mind, since it would make sense in this universe.**

 **(Because if it was in ours, then I'd say that the time between episodes is** ** _weeks or months_** **since in each episode, the courtyard for the Academy is as perfect as it was in the last one.)**

 **But anyways, I think that's about all I have to say for this Author's Note. So I'll let you guys get to reading the actual chapter.**

* * *

 **3** **rd** **Person POV:**

* * *

"Ryuko you're the best!" Mako exclaims as she grabs onto her friend's neck and spins around, before bringing them both to the ground. At the sight, Alex laughs as he walks over to his friends.

"So you're able to bring down legions of One-stars like it's nothing, but your friend can bring you down to the ground with just a little bit of her weight and momentum." He says, making Ryuko give him a smile as she stands up with Mako, and the three make their way over to a large chain a few feet away, sitting on it with Mako on Ryuko's left, while Alex is on her right.

"Yeah, cause I'm not on guard around you guys." She tells him, getting a nod of acknowledgment from her boyfriend in response. As he nods, Ryuko raises her Scissor, and Mako and Alex watch as it folds in on itself impossibly. Then again, Alex was used to that kind of thing. Mako, however, was not.

"Ooo… Wow. When'd you learn how to shrink your Scissor down? That's so cool!" Mako exclaims. Ryuko simply closes her eyes as she leans back in response.

"Yeah, well, it's not _that_ big a deal." She says, making Alex frown, though it disappears when she turns to face him. "Bet those sunglasses of yours can't do _that_." She says with a grin. In response, Alex shakes his head as he takes the glasses in question of his head.

"No… My Sangurasu are different." He says with a smirk, before flicking his glasses. In response, they suddenly grow in size to become as large as Ryuko's Scissor in its normal form in an instant. At the sight, the two girl's mouths drop open in shock.

"Whoa! Alex can do what you can do Ryuko!" Mako exclaims, the teen in question giving his girlfriend a smug smirk as she grumbles at the sight of her boyfriend being able to do something similar as he shrinks them back down to their normal size, and places them over his eyes once again.

 _~Sigh~ You're blood's been quite salty lately._ Senketsu tells Ryuko, making her look down at him in confusion. _It explains your cocky attitude._ He continues, making her narrow her eyes at him.

"You can tell stuff like that from how my blood tastes?" She asks, Alex looking at her with a raised eyebrow as he realizes that she's talking to Senketsu.

 _Yes. I can spot_ any _change in your physiology. Everything from your_ weight _to your BMI._ He tells her, making her recoil in shock as a slight blush appears on her cheeks from what he's saying.

"My BMI's none of your business!" She exclaims, glaring down at her Kamui.

 _You should still cut back on the croquets._ Senketsu tells her, completely ignoring what she said.

"I'm gonna eat whatever I damn well want, damn it! Look, I need to keep up my energy if I'm fighting all these dorks don't I?!" She yells, Mako watching her with a smile on her face, while Alex simply scoffs from his place next to them as he realizes what the Kamui was talking about that got Ryuko to act like this.

 _Throwing tantrums is bad for you… As is greasy food._ Senketsu tells her with a small amount of smugness in his tone.

"God! Would you shut up! And wipe that smug look off your face!" She exclaims, and said smug look gets a slight bit smugger.

 _How can_ I _look smug if I don't even_ have _a face?_ Senketsu asks in fake innocence, knowing that at times, he _does_ gain a face… That, and his eye can convey his emotions.

"That's it! You're coming off, smart ass!" She exclaims, attempting to take Senketsu off. At the sight, Alex lets off a louder-than-necessary fake gasp.

"But Ryuko, I thought that _I_ was the only one who got to see you in your underwear?" He asks with fake hurt, making the black haired girl pause as she turns to look at him with a smirk.

"Of course not. So does Senketsu." She replies, getting a similar smirk in response from her boyfriend.

"True, but I was talking about humans. We're at school after all, and for all we know, the president of the photography club could be around the corner trying to draw you out so that he can battle you next." He says, making Ryuko shudder at the thought.

"Don't even joke about something like that Alex." She tells him, making him raise his hands in surrender.

"Hey, we get into witty banter and it's practically anything goes… _Practically_. Now I know not to bring that up anymore." He tells her, getting a nod from his girlfriend in response. After they finish, Mako spoke up from her place beside Ryuko.

"Well, thanks for saving me Ryuko. It would have _sucked_ if they cut my tummy open cause then if I ate my lunch, it would've spilled out. And then I would've had to eat everything _all_ over again!" The brunette exclaims as she takes the lunch in question out of her shirt, once again defying logic, and opens it to reveal that it's filled with croquets.

"Your lunch is the _last_ thing people want to worry about. If you don't watch your back you're gonna get-" However, Ryuko cuts herself off when she turns back to facing Mako, and sees the brunette falling back off the chain with what looks like a needle sticking out of her forehead. Her eyes widen at the sight, before hundreds of other needles stick into places all over her body.

"~Gasp!~ Mako!" She exclaims at the sight of her friend falling to the ground, before quickly turning towards Alex, scared that her boyfriend had received a similar fate. However, the sight that greets her is multiple needles sticking out of the chain where he was previously sitting, making her look around for him, and see that he's setting Mako down on the ground gently. When she sees this, she jumps down from the chain and kneels next to her friend.

"Hey Mako, come on say something!" Ryuko exclaims, her face filled with worry at the sight of her friend lying there as still as a statue, while Alex glared at where the needles came from, before they both hear a new voice that they didn't recognize, making them turn to see a guy that they'd never seen before making his way towards them.

"Don't worry, your friend's okay. The effects of the needles are therapeutic. They'll cure her of any fatigue she has, any illness, and when she wakes up she'll feel refreshed and energized." The guy tells the two.

"Oh, uh, thanks a lot I guess?" Ryuko asks, slightly confused. However, that confusion disappears when the guy raises a hand holding what looked like a sewing machine that had been modified to act like a gun.

"But your uniform will get no mercy! And neither shall yours!" He exclaims, looking at the two that are still awake.

 _Get out of here!_ Senketsu yells at Ryuko.

"Run." She mutters to her boyfriend, just before the man fires the gun. As he does this, the two leap away from the chain, and start to run along a wall. However, just as Ryuko gets ready to activate Senketsu, one of the needles manages to hit her foot, and she becomes paralyzed. She gasps at the sudden sensation, watching as the man leaps towards her.

However, before he has a chance to grab her, he's blindsided by Alex, and knocked to the ground a few feet away. As he stands up, he finds the teen in question standing across from him with his Sangurasu in its weapon form. "I'm gonna quote an old friend of mine here." He says, swinging his Sangurasu and knocking the needle out of Ryuko's foot, the guy narrowing his eyes at the sight.

"There are two things you need to know. First, this girl here, Ryuko Matoi, is my girlfriend. Second, if you so much as lay a _finger_ on her, I will personally see to your burial." He says as he narrows his eyes, his outfit taking on a light green glow in the process, which then extends to his Sangurasu. In response to his words, the man narrows his eyes. However, just as he gets ready to raise his gun again, he feels something prick his knuckle.

Looking down, he sees a needle with a blue ribbon sticking out of it, and lets a frown make its way onto his face. "Fine, I'll let you be for today. But tomorrow, I'll be back to strip you both." He says, turning around to walk away. As he does, Ryuko finally takes a step forwards and speak up.

"Hey! Where do you think-"

 **~Clang!~**

However, she's cut off as the man launches something at her, which Alex bats away with his Sangurasu with a glare on his face. "…Be glad that wasn't actually aimed at her, or I'd be following through on my promise." He tells the man, who grunts as he continues to walk away. As he does this, Ryuko stares at the two men in shock.

 _I… I didn't even see him shoot…_ She thinks to herself as the man finally disappears into the shadows, and Alex lowers his guard as he returns his Sangurasu back to normal. _But... Alex did. Just what has he been through that allowed him to do that?_ She questions within her mind, still knowing no more than what he'd told her a week ago in terms of their eight years of separation.

After a few seconds of staring into the darkness the man walked into in order to double check and make sure he wasn't going to return, Alex turned back to Ryuko. "Hey… Ryuko!" He exclaims, making her snap out of her shock as she looks at her boyfriend.

"Huh… What?" She asks, and his eyes soften as he looks at her. Already seeing the signs…

"Ryuko, I want you to listen to me, and listen hard." He says in a stern voice, surprising her as she nods. "You have not been through what I have, so do _not_ think for _one second_ that you are weak. There is _always_ someone that is stronger than us. And that means that all we need to do is get stronger to defeat them. Whether it takes years, months, days, or even a second." He explains, placing his hands on her shoulders.

 _He's right Ryuko. So don't think down on yourself._ Senketsu tells his wearer.

"Now, let's go check up on Mako. I'd hate for what I was saying about the photography club earlier to turn out to be true, and they've now taken her as another hostage situation." Alex says with a small smirk, trying to release any tension in the air. He succeeds as Ryuko chokes on spit, before giving him a light glare, which soon turns into a softer look.

"Yeah… And thanks." She says, getting a grin in response.

"No problem, after all that's what good boyfriends are for isn't it?" He asks, making her chuckle as they head back towards Mako.

"No, good boyfriends are supposed to be at a girl's every beck and call." She jokes, making him laugh, and getting her to smile due to the sound. However, that smile is stopped when her lips are captured by his, and he pulls away after a few seconds.

"Yes, yes. Of course it is." He says. "However, I do believe that's only in the bedroom, Ryuko." He whispers with a teasing smirk, getting her to blush. At this point, they'd only gone so far as to make out, they hadn't gone any further than that.

 _And now your blood pressure has risen more than normal. Was it something that he said, Ryuko? Or was it that you were_ thinking _about what he said?_ Senketsu asks her in a fake innocent tone, and in response, Ryuko looks down at him with a glare.

"Shut the hell up, stupid piece of clothing." She mutters, though she could swear that she heard him give a chuckle, before she raises her head to see Alex giving her a smug grin.

"I take it that Senketsu is teasing you about this, just like I am?" He asks her, and her huff of annoyance is enough of an answer as they arrive back at the place Mako had been to find her still on the ground with needles sticking out of her. "Well, I _would_ poke him in the eye to get him to shut up, but I'm afraid that's in a certain place that I won't be touching until you tell me I can." He says, succeeding in making her blush as she realizes that he was referring to how Senketsu's eye was situated right over her breast.

"Shut up!" She exclaims, making him laugh once again, before it's cut off as she grabs his shirt and stares into his eyes. "Shut up… And kiss me already." She continues, pulling him into the kiss in question, which he gladly returns, before they separate a few minutes later, Ryuko now pushed against the wall with Alex almost pressed against her as he has his hands against the wall on either side of her head, and both are panting a bit with their faces flushed.

Giving his girlfriend one more peck on the lips, he pulls away, and walks over to pick up Mako bridal style. As he walks away, Ryuko feels a little disappointed, and Senketsu decides to speak up again. _Well, now you're thinking about what he said about poking "me"._ He says, the cheeky tone clear in his voice, and it makes Ryuko's face regain the blush that she'd lost moments ago.

"Sh-shut up Senketsu!" She exclaims, the clothing chuckling audibly, for her, this time around as she starts to curse him… Even as she _does_ think about what her boyfriend said in the back of her mind, which keeps her blush on her face, along with how her clothes continue to tease her about it.

* * *

Later that night in the Mankanshoku family's dining room, everyone can be seen eating the croquets with smiles on their faces. "Wow sis! You're really chowing down!" Matarou exclaims in response to seeing his sister eat faster than Guts was, who had been punted into the wall each time he attempted to get food from Alex.

"I know, I'm starving! I feel great though! My fatigue's gone, I don't feel sick, I feel all refreshed and energized!" She exclaims as she hands her mother her bowl, and gets it filled with more rice even as she shovels more croquets into her mouth.

"Here you go! Celebrating something special?" Sukuyo asks even as she eats her own dinner.

"Nope! I just felt good when I woke up. Good and hungry! I went to the butcher's, and the grocer's and the sea food market!" She exclaims, picking up some meat, bread and fish as she says this. Before shoving it all into her mouth at once. "I bought all they had!" She exclaims as she continues to shovel more rice and croquets into her mouth.

"Where'd you get the money to pay for all this?" Barazou asks his daughter as he eats the rice in his own bowl, shoving croquets into it every few seconds as well.

"What money? I put it on your tab!" Mako exclaims, making her father turn grey in shock as Alex stops eating to sigh and pat him on the back.

"Relax sir, I'll just do a few more random jobs after school tomorrow to get you the money you'll need." He says, making the color return to Barazou's face as the man lets off a relieved sigh.

"Thanks a bunch Alex!" He exclaims as he goes right back to eating as if nothing had happened. Alex chuckles at this, before looking over at Ryuko to see her eating her food normally, with a small smile on her face at the family's antics.

 _Good, she's not down about what happened earlier. Guess I actually managed to get through to her with that speech of mine. Good thing too, cause I'm not sure what else I'd say if she didn't… Then again, I'd probably think up something on the spot. After all, that's the way the members of Team Dai-Gurren roll!_ He exclaims in his head with a wide mental smirk, before he goes back to eating with the others.

* * *

The next morning, Ryuko, Alex and Mako can be seen standing in front of the No-star lift station. After a few seconds, Ryuko speaks up to the other two. "You guys go on ahead. I'll catch up later." She says, Mako turning to look at her, before giving a wide smile and nodding.

"Alright, I'll see you at the Academy Ryuko!" She exclaims, jumping onto the lift. A few seconds later, it starts ascending the mountain and making its way towards the Academy. At the sight of it going with only two passengers, one of which was on when it arrived at their stop, Ryuko turns to her left to find Alex standing there with a smirk.

"You didn't honestly think I'd listen to you on a matter like this, did you?" He asks her, before he becomes serious. "Not when that guy is gonna show up again. You might not be able to beat him right now, and I'm gonna be there to back you up." He tells her, before the cocky smirk returns to his face. "Who knows, maybe this guy will actually cause me to transform. Although, I doubt that anyone here except one of the Elite Four, or perhaps that chick Satsuki, could get me to go all out…" He admits.

In response, Ryuko simply gives a small sigh in the form of a laugh, before leaning forwards and kissing him, pulling back a few seconds later. "And that's one of the many reasons I love you. Cause you're just as hard headed as me." She admits, getting a laugh out of Alex in agreement.

"Your damn right. Now, I believe that we have quite the walk in front of us." He says, gesturing to the path that went up beside the lift, and getting a nod from Ryuko as the two hold hands, and start making their way up towards the Academy.

About an hour later, they make it to the top and Ryuko draws her Scissor, while Alex places Sangurasu on his face, the two of them facing the entrance to the school. As they continue to wait there, Ryuko starts to shake a bit, and Senketsu speaks up.

 _He scares you… Doesn't he?_ He asks Ryuko.

"Shut, up." She tells him, but before anything else can be said between the two, Alex places his hand on his girlfriend's shoulder, making her turn to look at him, while Senketsu looks at the teen out of the corner of his eye.

"Ryuko, I can make a pretty good guess as to what Senketsu's saying right now, and all I have to say is, don't deny it. Instead, embrace your fears, admit to them, and instead of cowering beneath them, use that fear as strength to fight against just _what_ you're afraid of." He tells his girlfriend, making her shaking stop as she takes a few deep breathes, before nodding to her boyfriend, who turns to look at the entrance to the Academy.

"Well, here he comes… Think that Satsuki is gonna be pissed at us for tearing up her courtyard?" Alex asks his girlfriend with a smirk, getting a similar one from her in response.

"Probably, but who gives a shit?" She asks as she turns back to face the entrance. The two wait for a few more seconds, before four rockets suddenly come shooting towards them. However, Ryuko lifts her blade and slices two down the middle, while Alex changes Sangurasu into its weapon form, and slices down the other two, creating a smokescreen to hide them from view as the man comes running into the courtyard.

" **Life Fiber Synchronize! Kamui Senketsu!** " Ryuko exclaims, causing all the smoke to be blown away by the transformation. When this happens, the man gets rid of his rocket launcher, and takes out the same gun from the day before, shooting needles at the two as he runs around them. As the needles impact Ryuko, she gives a smirk at the sight of them either bouncing off, or breaking against Senketsu.

"Heh, I thought you weren't gonna let me transform?!" She exclaims as she runs towards him, her Scissor in her hand and ready to use. "Hope you got a plan B!" She exclaims as she pulls back her Scissor for a downwards swing, which the man blocks with his gun, causing a ringing noise to echo throughout the courtyard.

"Here's a piece of advice. It takes a lot more than _strength_ to win a fight." He says, pressing down on a detonator in his hand, and causing the rocket launcher to lock onto Ryuko, before firing. However, to the man's surprise, Alex comes running in, and slices all nine rockets in half, causing them to explode around them.

"Yeah, well here's another piece of advice. Never underestimate a member of Team Dai-Gurren!" He yells, before turning to Ryuko. "Like I said, I got your back!" He exclaims, getting a smile in response.

"Thanks!" Ryuko exclaims. However that one moment of distraction was all the man needed as he kicks away from her, and runs a few yards away before turning around and loading his gun with a large clip of bullets, doing the same with a second one a few seconds later as he starts to fire at the two teens.

"That didn't work a minute ago, so how come you're-" However, Ryuko cuts herself off as she feels herself lose her balance, causing her to look at the few needles sticking out of her exposed skin, as well as the skintight parts of her suit. "Crap." She mutters, before looking over at Alex… Only to find that he wasn't in the same spot as before.

"You need to learn not to be so cocky as well." She hears him mutter from her side, and turns to look at him just as he helps her onto her feet. "You can't go thinking your invincible Ryuko. You should know by now that Senketsu doesn't cover your entire body, and thus leaves skin completely exposed to be hit." He tells her, before his eyes catch a glint of light from the other side of the courtyard, and he grits his teeth as he leaps away.

He does this just in time as a shuriken suddenly impacts the ground where him and Ryuko were moments before, followed by several fans, which had been sharpened. "Damn it." He mutters as he sees multiple clubs appear. "And just when I thought that maybe mystery guy would be all we had to deal with. No, today some clubs decided to team up and try to take you both on." He says, before sighing.

"Alright, I was hoping that it would take longer, but with that other guy here, I guess I'm gonna have to actually get involved." He says, letting Ryuko stand on her own two feet as he steps forwards, making Ryuko look at him in confusion.

"Alex?" She asks, making him look over his shoulder at her with a smirk on his face.

"Well, you wanted to see Gurren Lagann in action Ryuko… So, here you go!" He exclaims as he turns around to face the rest of the courtyard with a serious facial expression just before he's covered in a bright green glow that comes from his clothes, which causes everyone's attention to be directed at him, including the two Elite Four's watching from the tower.

* * *

Speaking of said Elite Fours, Houka Inumuta and Nonon Jakuzure stare down at the peculiar sight below them in the courtyard with wide eyes, before the former's eyes are drawn to his tablet, which is letting off loud beeps and buzzers. "Impossible!" He exclaims, making Nonon turn her attention to him.

"What is it Four Eyes?" She asks him, before turning back to the bright light as it appears to grow larger, as well as shine brighter.

"According to these readings, that thing isn't A Goku Uniform, a Kamui, or anything else made of Life Fibers… And yet it's putting off over ten times the power!" He exclaims, making Nonon refocus on him with wide eyes.

"What?!" She shrieks as Houka turns his attention to the teen standing in the courtyard below.

"Whatever that suit is that Alexander Kirigaya is wearing… It completely outranks everything that we have…" He reveals, before the light suddenly dims, and allows everyone to see the sudden transformation that takes place.

* * *

Back in the courtyard, everyone watches with wide eyes as the light dims, and the suit begins to change. The combat boots change so that they only cover the top of his foot and the front of his legs up to his knees, and gain a yellow strip along the ankle as they change to look more like armor. When this happens, the red jeans cover the rest of his legs and foot, while black and yellow parts extend on his hips, these also changing to look more like armor.

After this happens, the sleeves on his jacket become more armor-like, while his fingerless gloves extend to cover the top part of his forearms, and the black padding on his shoulders extends so that they're entire shoulder guards, and get filled with yellow, before the design that had been on his jacket the day before appears, but with black triangular sunglasses instead of white.

After this, the front of the jacket suddenly loses its zipper, before the mouth opens, and then snaps shut as it lets off a more menacing grin, while the eyes glint, before he places the red sunglasses over them, causing them to change to the color black. For the final part, a helmet is suddenly ejected from the back of the suit and covers his head. Its main color is red, with a black top, and a yellow crest in the front that had the top and part of the right side broken, giving it a more stylized look.

" **Gunman Activation: Gurren Lagann!** " He exclaims, clenching his hands into fists as he crouches slightly, and the green glow disappears after exploding outwards one last time. Everyone in the courtyard can only stare at the sight in surprise, before a large shockwave suddenly explodes outwards as a large crater is created in the ground.

Everyone could tell that it was created by Alex's willpower alone, but for the people who had been there during the fight between Ryuko and Satsuki, they couldn't help but notice it was just as large as, if not slightly larger than, the one the two females had created together. _Holy fuck!_ Ryuko thinks to herself in shock at the damage that her boyfriend had caused by simply transforming.

 _No kidding! I can already sense that he's more powerful than me Ryuko! And he hasn't even put his full power into that "Gunman" of his either!_ Senketsu exclaims, and Ryuko remembers what he'd told her earlier that day.

 _"_ _Who knows, maybe this guy will actually cause me to transform? Although, I doubt that anyone here except one of the Elite Four, or perhaps that chick Satsuki, could get me to go all out…"_

At the memory of what he'd told her only a mere hour beforehand, her eyes widen, before she hears his voice. "Ryuko! You go ahead and face off against our mystery man! _I'll_ take care of the cannon fodder!" He exclaims, making Ryuko snap out of her shock, and give him a nod.

"Right!" She exclaims, before rushing towards the man that had been attacking her, making him turn his attention away from Alex and towards her with gritted teeth and a glare, before he went running off towards the Academy. "Hey! Come back here!" Ryuko exclaims, running after him and leaving Alex with the clubs.

"Well, I did tell her that she could have the shark, which left me stuck with the minnows." He sighs, before looking at all the clubs that were staring at him with wide eyes filled with shock, awe, and fear. In response, he gives a smirk. "Well, I'm _waiting_ …" He says into the silent courtyard. And just like that it was as if an invisible switch had been thrown, since all the clubs immediately attacked him at once.

Cards, fans, and random gardening tools were all thrown at him, and he simply smirked in response. "Heh, _at least_ give me a challenge." He says as the projectiles close in, allowing him to spot something that he didn't when the projectiles were further away… They all had a lit fuse.

 ** _~Ka-Booooom!~_**

The explosions rock the courtyard, and fill the area that Alex had been standing on with smoke. When they see this, the members of all the clubs smirk, before a familiar voice speaks up from within the smoke. "Well… That was _better_ at least." They hear the voice say, before the smoke was suddenly blown away, revealing Alex, who didn't even appear to have been marked by the attack. "But still not a challenge." He tells them with a smirk.

In response, the members of the different clubs can only stare at him with wide eyes as he brings back his fists, allowing drills to suddenly extend on either side of them, before they start spinning. "So, I'll only have to go Level 1 on you cannon fodder!" He exclaims, running towards the clubs, and snapping them out of their shocked gazes, before they all start attacking once again.

However, for every projectile that was shot, it was simply ripped to shreds by the drills on either side of his fists. Then, he ran into the gardening club. When this happened, they attempted to take him head on, only for it to end worse than when they tried attacking him from a ranged position. Goku uniforms were shredded to pieces by the drills, along with any tools that they had on them, while the students were left uncurious in the dirt as he continued to make his way through them.

When he reached the club president, the Two-star attempted to use his plants to attack, only for Alex to drill straight through them without a problem, and then drill straight through the uniform as well, leaving the club president lying on the ground as he continued through the rest of the clubs. It went like this for the next three minutes, Alex shredding through all the clothes and defenses that the clubs had set up, before he ended up in the middle of the courtyard once again, surrounded by knocked out club members.

"~Sigh~ Next time I should just leave these guys to Ryuko, she'd probably have more fun than I would being able to constantly battle weaker enemies." He mutters, before a particularly loud explosion echoed across the courtyard, and drew his attention to the Academy, just in time to see a shadowed figure swing through one of the windows, causing his eyes to widen. "Shit! He got her!" He exclaims as he runs towards the Academy.

 _And I forgot to wear my cloak today as well! Damn it, this isn't good!_ He yells in his mind as Gurren Lagann deactivated, and he ran through the halls in an attempt to get to the area that he'd seen the man crash through. After almost four minutes of running up stairs, he reached the floor that he'd seen the man crash through. And the broken glass proved it as he followed the trajectory, and ran into the room…

To find the man talking to himself as he stood over Ryuko's form. "Wait.. It… Talks…? Are these two… Friends?" He mutters, and Alex walks over to stand beside him, noticing Mako cleaning the stalls out of the corner of his eyes as he gets closer.

"Of course they are." He answers, making the man gasp as he looks to his right to see Alex standing there. "After all, besides me and Mako, the girl cleaning the stalls, Senketsu is the only other friend that Ryuko has." He says, before looking out of the corner of his eyes at the man. "And from the way that you said that, I'd say that you didn't believe it was possible. Heh, you remind me of a certain blond, you know that?" He asks the man rhetorically.

However, before anything else could be said between them, the sounds of drums being beaten was heard, and the two turn around to find Nonon standing in the doorway with the school's band. "You're battle with the Kamui was, in a word, magnificent." She says, stepping towards the man with her eyes closed for some reason. " _Unfortunately_ the melody you're playing has gotten pretty boring. Be a doll and hand 'em over." She suggests, her eyes still closed with a smile on her face.

At her words, the two males in the room glance at one another, before sending dual glares at her. "Just give you the Kamui, huh?" The man asks, making Nonon nod in response.

"Yup. And yourself too, if you don't mind." Nonon continues, and the two men share another glance.

"Woman, there are two things you need to know. One, I'll never let you people catch me." He says, before Alex speaks up.

"Two." She starts, making Nonon's eyes fly open in shock to see him standing there, since she was still remembering what she'd seen him do to her clubs. "If you think that I'm just gonna let you take Ryuko's Kamui, then you are _sorely_ mistaken. And it seems this mystery man here agrees with me." He tells her with a glare, just as the clothes on said mystery man started to expand, before exploding into smoke.

When this happens, Alex picks up Ryuko and Senketsu, before turning to face the mystery man, and nodding his head. The man nods in return, before the two use the smoke as a distraction to exit the building via the hole that had just been blown open in the wall by the man's last grenade.

* * *

A few hours later, Ryuko woke up to find herself lying on a couch in a random room, before shooting up as she realized something. "Senketsu!" She exclaims, another voice answering her a few seconds later.

"Relax Ryuko, we got you both back here in one piece." At the sound of the familiar voice, Ryuko turns to find Alex sitting in a chair by her side, and then looks down to find her outfit already on her body, making her sigh.

"Thank God." She says, falling back onto the couch.

 _Actually, you should thank Alex and that mystery man. They got us back here safely. Though it seems that mystery man is still very much a mystery to the both of you._ Senketsu tells her, making her groan in annoyance.

"Dammit! I got my ass totally handed to me!" She exclaims, Alex chuckling off to the side.

"I suppose you did, if the scene that I walked in on was any indication. What with you holding onto Senketsu as a lifeline, and the guy questioning the fact that Senketsu could talk and that you two were friends." He says, before sighing as he leans back in his chair.

"As for me, it's likely that you're not gonna be the only target at Honnouji Academy anymore, what with the amount of power I displayed today. I knew I should have just held back." He sighs, making Ryuko push herself up on the couch, wincing a bit as she does so. "Hey, don't go pushing yourself Ryuko. You're still injured, and so is Senketsu." He tells her, making her give a chuckle in response.

"There you go, worrying more about me than you again." She says as he gets up and sits beside her, taking her hand in his own.

"Hey, it's been like that since we were young, and after being apart from you for eight years, I'm gonna make sure that it stays that way." He tells her with a smile, getting one in response before she plants a kiss on his lips, Alex returning it. After they separate, Ryuko leans her head on her boyfriend's shoulder, before speaking up.

"Hey Alex…" She starts, making him turn his head slightly to look at her. "…How is it that you had so much willpower?" She asks, making him give a light chuckle.

"Nice try Ryuko, but I'm still not ready." He tells her, making her frown in response. "However…" He continues, making her lift her head to look at him, and see the frown that he has on his own face. "I will say this. To get through what I did… Well, the willpower that you saw today was nothing compared to that… And absolutely miniscule to my older brothers' willpowers." He tells her with a small smile, making her eyes widen.

"No way…" She mutters in shock, Senketsu's eye widening at the information as well. "Alex." She says in her normal tone of voice, making him turn to her with a "Hm?" as she looks at him with complete seriousness. "I need to get stronger. Somehow, someway. Can you help?" She asks him. He's silent for a few seconds, before a grin appears on his face as he pulls her into another kiss, separating a few seconds later.

"Of course I can. Just who the hell do you think I am?" He asks her with a confident glint in his eyes.

* * *

 **Author's Note Part 2: Well guys, that's this chapter done. So how did I do in terms of Gurren Lagann being worn instead of being a mech? I thought I did fairly well, though it probably could have gone better. And for those of you who know why he was upset about leaving his cloak behind… Good job!**

 **Alright, so for the changes in canon here. Since Alex is present during this, I've made it so that he was there to help Ryuko out through this, and after what he's been through, I think it makes sense that he would immediately try to talk some sense into her before she ended up going into a depressed state. Which means you can look forwards to the episode where Ryuko doesn't want to do anything, since Alex will be there to change a few things around.**

 **Now, in terms of the two bantering, and Alex teasing Ryuko. I think you can all guess where Alex learned that, and in the series we all know that Ryuko is a bit "innocent". By that I mean that she gets everything that's like that when it's said, but she doesn't react in the way that you would expect her to after seeing her personality, and instead blushes like crazy. However, let's just say that while being around Alex that might change a bit…**

 **For those of you that were confused about why Alex didn't just attack Tsumugu as soon as he walked into the bathroom and saw him, just think for a bit about the line he said right before Nonon showed up. "You remind me of a certain blond." For those of you who have watched** ** _Gurren Lagann_** **, you should know who I'm talking about. Especially since Tsumugu has a similar quote to him.**

 **Anyways, I think that's about all I have to say for this chapter. So thanks for taking the time out of your day to read this, and I hope to see you all next time!**

 **P.s. Well, now that I've let the second chapter sit for a few hours, I've gone back and checked for reviews. So, here's my response to what I've received!**

 **Anime PJ:**

Yes, yes it did. As for imagining the face, yeah, that made me laugh when I first thought of it. As for Wipeout, I'm a fan of it as well (as you can tell from it being added in here), and I actually didn't know about how there was a different one for different countries. So that's something new that I now know.

As for Senketsu's mouth dropping open, I thought of it as I was writing it out, and thought that it would be funny. I'm glad to see that you agree. As for him saying things without thinking about how it might sound… Yeah, I'm pretty sure that's happened to all males at least once in their life… Anyways, I'm glad to see that you liked last chapter, and I hope that this one was just as good!

(Also, another suggestion just like what we talked about in our PM, I _really_ think you'd be able to do a good job with this anime if you added an OC of your own. Just something to think about, since I know for a fact that I'd read your story, whether it's a crossover or regular _Kill La Kill_.)


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: Facing The First Elite**

* * *

 **Author's Note Part 1: Well guys, this is the first chapter that I'm writing after posting the others, and I've gotta admit that it's nice to see that so far you're enjoying it, if the amount of Views for each of the previous chapters is any indication. When I told you guys that Alex was gonna be fairly OP, I expected a lot of you to leave this story right away. But it's nice to see that most of you stuck around to see where I went with it.**

 **Now, as you can see this chapter is once again a part of canon. The reason for this is because we know that at the beginning, as you'll see here, Ryuko is trying to get the truth out of Mikisugi. So, we can assume that it's only been a day or two since the last episode. So, that's why canon is still around for now. Otherwise, it's possible that I would've had an Original Chapter for this one.**

 **Now, you can expect more Original parts in this story, even if they're not part of Original Chapters, since you all read the last chapter that Alex has revealed a small portion of his power, and we all know how Honnouji Academy works. A strong opponent appears, and some, if not all, of the club presidents want to fight them. Granted, I probably won't put one in for this chapter since it's based off an episode that has a couple** ** _major_** **battles in it, but you can expect them to appear in the future.**

 **But anyways, that's about it for this Author's Note, so I'll let you guys get to actually reading the chapter now.**

* * *

 **3** **rd** **Person POV:**

* * *

The living room in the house of Mikisugi Aikurou was not a very clean one. Instead, it was cluttered with books, papers, boxes, and the only clear spaces were the red couch and the part of the floor that was covered by a carpet. The latter of which Mikisugi, Ryuko and Alex were all standing on. Currently, the man was being held at sword point by the raven haired female, who was glaring at him with anger clear in her eyes.

"Easy. Don't do anything hasty…" Mikisugi says nervously as he holds his hands up in surrender and sweats at the situation that he's found himself in. The fact that Alex was simply staring at said situation with his arms crossed and a frown on his face didn't help the man that much either. Though Mikisugi supposed that he should be glad that the teen didn't have Sangurasu in its weapon form, and it was instead over his eyes.

"I get the feeling I'm being played here." Ryuko tells him in annoyance as a response, before leaning forwards so that the tip of her Scissor is only inches away from his face, making him lean back as a nervous smile appears on his face and the sunlight streaming in through his window glints off the sword. "So why don't you tell me what the deal is with you and Mr. Mohawk!" She exclaims, her glare getting harsher as Mikisugi starts to sweat more.

"I don't know what you're talking about…" Mikisugi says with a nervous laugh, which makes his lie completely see through. It also causes Alex to uncross his arms and walk over besides his girlfriend as she continues to glare at him as she holds her Scissor in front of his face.

"You totally know! And I've got proof!" She exclaims, holding out her other hand as Alex takes a photo out of the inside pocket of Gurren Lagann, and hands it to her. When she's holding the photo, she holds it up for Mikisugi to see clearly. "See! Who's that? Oh snap, it's you and Mr. Mohawk!" She exclaims, clenching her teeth while Alex stands beside her.

"W-w-where did you get that?!" Mikisugi exclaims with a nervous stutter in his voice, and Alex smirks in response as Ryuko continues to glare at the man.

"After I almost got _killed_ by that guy, I asked Alex here to snoop around for me and see if he could find out anything about him. As it turns out, he has his ways of getting information out of people. And in the end, he found pics of that guy at a bar with someone who looks a lot like you!" She exclaims as Alex thinks about the way that he'd gotten the picture in question, which included a lot of jobs that he had to do. Not all of which would be considered legal in other parts of the world. Though in the Slums of this city, anything went.

"Not to mention the fact that it explains why he led me here. You know that slouch, the glasses and the droning voice really do a good job of hiding your identity. And Ryuko hadn't told me about her first meeting with you yet, so I had no idea you were our teacher when I left the other day." Alex continues, a malicious smirk on his face as he stares at the man in front of them.

"Now I'm giving you five seconds to tell me what the _hell_ you guys are up to or else!" She exclaims, making Mikisugi drop his head and sigh in defeat. However, Ryuko keeps her Scissor inches from his head when he does this, before he raises it back up and removes his glasses, a large smile appearing on his face as the sun shines through the window behind him.

As the sun shines on Mikisugi, stars appear around his head and shine, making Alex decide that yes, _that_ kind of logic had followed him through to this world… Or it already had that logic and he just happened to travel between two places that contained it. Which to Alex seemed a little too coincidental.

"The plan was to make the bond between you and Senketsu even stronger!" He exclaims, making the two raise their eyebrows in response. "He is Tsumugu Kinagase, and _yes_ the two of us _are_ working together. You stood up to him like a _champ_ , and now _you_ and _Senketsu_ are _true_ partners! Now that Satsuki Kiryuin has a Kamui, we thought the best way to get you ready for her was to put you to the _test_ … _Gah!_ " He exclaims in pain at the end.

During his explanation, he'd begun to take off his shirt, which for some reason caused his nipples to glow violet, before he'd gotten closer to the girl, causing her to sit on the couch in an effort to get away. After he'd finished his explanation, Alex had decided that then was a good time to punt him between the legs, causing him to double over in pain and fall to his knees on the ground.

"I'm gonna quote my blond friend here yet again. There are two things you need to know Mikisugi. First, Ryuko is my _girlfriend_. Second, if you don't get your half naked ass away from her right now, I'm gonna do something a whole lot worse than kicking you in the balls." He says, taking Sangurasu off his face, and extending it into weapon form with the addition of making it shine a bright green as he does to make it seem that much more intimidating.

"Alright…" Mikisugi says, pushing himself up off the ground with a cough as he backs up, rubbing at the front of his neck as Ryuko sends a thankful glance at Alex, before turning back to glare at the nearly shirtless man as she holds her Scissor to his face once again.

"So even after all that double talking and nipple bashing you _were_ lying to me!" She exclaims, making him give her a bored look in response.

"Uh-huh." He admits, making Ryuko continue to glare at him while Alex shakes his head, since he knew that like Ryuko said the other day, if there was one thing she hated, it was liars.

"I freaking knew it…" She mutters in anger. "And that bastard was trying really hard to kill Senketsu…" She says, before moving the blade closer, and causing Mikisugi to lean back slightly. "Who are you people huh?! I thought you wanted to take the Kiryuin's down! Didn't you say you needed Senketsu for that?!" She exclaims, getting up and stepping forwards as she yells, making the man back up to keep from being impaled.

"What are Life Fibers? What was my dad researching?! Who are you?!" She exclaims, and at this point Alex was pondering whether he should step in or not to keep Ryuko from actually killing their only source of information for this stuff.

"N-now Ryuko, don't get so worked up. I promise, I'll tell you everything you want to know. I just have to be sure I can trust you first. As well as your boyfriend there." He says, making Alex scoff.

"Please, how about the fact that all I know about this stuff is what Ryuko's told me, and what I've heard during this conversation? Being separated for eight years has _kinda_ thrown me out of the loop in terms of modern day information." He tells the man, just before Ryuko grabs Mikisugi by his tie and pulls him towards her with a look of rage on her face.

"Start talking or start dyin'!" She tells him, and after a second, Mikisugi responds.

"Nudist, Beach." He tells them, making the two tilt their heads in confusion, though Ryuko continues to slightly glare at the man as she holds onto his tie.

"Say what?!" They ask him at the same time, and he slips out of her grasp by getting rid of his tie and stepping backwards.

"We call ourselves.. Nudist Beach!" He exclaims as his shirt slides almost the rest of the way off, and a wind suddenly blows in through the window that wasn't open moments beforehand, while stars appear around him once again. In response, Ryuko sits down on the couch with a look of confusion and anger, while Alex sits beside her with a raised eyebrow.

"Who the hell is " _we_ "?" She asks him through clenched teeth as she makes a fist and just barely restrains herself from trying to beat the answer out of him.

"The organization I belong to. Nudist… Be~~~~~ach!" He exclaims as his shirt falls off completely, and at this point Ryuko's face turns into a deadpan stare as she drops the tie onto the shirt in question, gets up from the couch, and walks over towards the door with an aggravated sigh.

"Forget it. I shoulda' known I'd never get a straight answer outta ya." She says, making Mikisugi turn to look at her, since he'd turn to look out his window with his arms held out wide.

"But I'm telling the truth." He tells her.

"Yeah sure, whatever. I'll go fight and get stronger just like you want." She says in a bored tone. "I'm so outta here. Come on Alex, let's go do what the pervert here wants." She says in aggravation as she walks through the sheet that had been put up to separate this room from the others, Alex following her with a sigh a few seconds later as Mikisugi watches them go, neither realizing that he _had_ been telling the truth.

* * *

When the two teens returned to the Mankanshoku family residence, they were greeted by an empty bedroom since Sukuyo was currently in the kitchen cooking croquets for dinner, Matarou was out with his "gang", Barazou was in the clinic part waiting for any patients that might show up, and Mako was… Somewhere. The two assumed that she was probably out looking for her younger brother so that she could stop him from stealing anyone's wallet… Again.

Ryuko immediately flops onto her futon with an aggravated sigh as she drapes her right arm over her eyes, and Alex sits beside her. "Is that usually how your conversations with him go?" He asks, getting a groan of annoyance in response.

"You have no idea. This time was less annoying than usual, but yeah, that's usually how it goes. I try to get information, he gives me bits and pieces while telling me that I'm still not trustworthy yet, and during the entire time he gets rid of his clothes one at a time." She tells him, making him frown in response.

"Well, that definitely makes me agree with your earlier statement of him being a pervert. Though, I suppose that everyone is a pervert in their own ways, some people, such as Mikisugi, more so than others." He admits with a shrug. This makes Ryuko raise her arm to look at him with her signature smirk.

"Does this mean you admit to being a pervert yourself then?" She asks, making him smirk down at her.

"I'm a 17 year old male, Ryuko. What else would you expect? I'm just not like the others who shamelessly oogle at any girl wearing a bikini, or your battle suit." He tells her, making her scoff in agreement, before she suddenly reaches up, and pulls him by his shirt so that he's lying on the futon beside her, able to grab his shirt since his jacket was currently unzipped, before sitting up and straddling his form with a cocky smirk.

"What I expect is for you to shut up and kiss me." She tells him, making him give her a smirk of his own in response.

"Have I told you how hot you are when you act like this?" He asks, making her continue to smirk as she leans down and captures his lips with her own, making him raise his arms so that they rest on the back of her shirt. After a few minutes, the two separate. "You know… I think you might need to change." He tells her, making her raise an eyebrow in confusion. "I doubt that Senketsu likes being crushed against me whenever the two of us make out." He says with a light chuckle, sending a glance down at the Kamui in question.

 _He has a point Ryuko, as happy as I am for you since you're with him, I_ would _appreciate it if you didn't do so while I'm the clothing you have on._ He tells her, making her roll her eyes.

"Alright, alright. Yeash." She says as she gets off her boyfriend, who moves so that he's leaning against the wall with the futon pressed against it while Ryuko gets up and changes so that she's in the PJ's that Mako had leant her. When she's finished, she turns around to face Alex, who's looking at her with a smile. She responds with a similar one as she walks over, before straddling him. "Now where was I?" She asks.

"I believe that you were attempting to suck the life out of me." He tells her with a cocky smirk, getting her signature smirk in response yet again.

"Attempting, huh?" She asks, before pressing her lips to his once again as he brings his right hand up to her cheek as he returns the kiss, Ryuko resting her hands on his shoulders as they make out, while Alex's other hand rests at her bare waist. Ryuko shivers at the feeling of his hand on the bare skin of her waist, and grips his shoulders a bit tighter as he rubs his thumb against her cheeks while the two close their eyes from the feelings they get from their kiss.

A few moments later, Ryuko feels something against her lips, and a gasp makes its way through them when she realizes that it's Alex's tongue. Her gasping allows it to enter her mouth, and Alex feels her moan into the kiss in response, making him mentally smirk as he feels her shiver on top of him, before she suddenly pushes against him, and her own tongue intertwines with his, surprising him at her sudden aggressiveness, which fit her personality more than her usual reaction to this stuff.

While he's surprised, she grips his shoulders tighter, while pressing her body against his as she pushes her tongue against his own, succeeding in pushing it back into his mouth as she continues to moan into the kiss, this one feeling much more pleasurable than the past ones that they'd shared. However, he manages to get over his surprise after a few seconds, and pushes back against her tongue with his own, leading to the two fighting for dominance.

As it continues, Alex leans forwards a bit, and the hand that was on her waist wraps around it, before he pulls her against him, making her moan into the kiss once again at the sudden feeling. After a few minutes, the two are forced to pull apart to regain their breath. But before Ryuko can say anything, Alex moves his lips down to her neck and begins to kiss her there, making her let off a quiet moan into his ear.

"A-Alex." She stutters out, making him pull back to look at her.

"What is it? Do you not want me to do that?" He asks, wondering what it was that made her say his name. However, the response he gets is for her to grip his shirt once again as she glares at him with an aggravated growl.

"No dammit, keep going." She tells him, making him smirk in response as he leans forwards and kisses along her neck once again, making her give another quiet moan into his ear as he trails them along her neck, before leading back up to her mouth once again, which he captures in yet another kiss, which soon turns into a French kiss. After about half an hour of making out, the two separate, panting for breath with their cheeks flushed.

After a few seconds of doing this while they stare into each other's eyes, Alex leans forwards, and Ryuko leans back as they continue to stare into each other's eyes. After a few seconds, Ryuko is lying on her back with Alex on top of her, the two of them still panting to regain their breath before Alex leans forwards and starts another kiss between them.

However, this one was different than what they'd been doing for the past half hour. This one was a soft, gentle kiss that allowed the two of them to share their love for one another, and made them feel as though they were on cloud nine. It wasn't as heated, but it was much more pleasurable for the two of them. When they eventually separated, Alex leaned back, and allowed Ryuko to sit up as she gave him a wide smile, before wrapping her arms around his neck as she leaned against him.

"Its times like these that I love the most." She whispers, her tomboyish attitude taking a backseat for the moment as she simply allowed herself to love the teen she was hugging, who wrapped his own arms around her and allowed Ryuko to rest her head on his shoulder.

"Same here Ryuko." He whispers back. The two of them stay like that for a few minutes, until Mako runs into the room to call them for dinner. The rest of the day passed quite normally after that. Ryuko and Alex ate dinner with the Mankanshoku family, Ryuko took a bath as Alex once again threatened the men of the house not to peek, and then they all went to bed. However, this time around Ryuko slept on the same futon as Alex, smiles on their faces throughout the night as they slept in each other's arms.

* * *

The next morning, the two stood at the entrance to the school, looking at a sign that had been placed there for Ryuko.

 _Challenge To A Duel_

 _Attention, Ryuko Matoi of Class 2-A_

 _I will be waiting in the Kendo Club dojo after school_

 _Uzu Sanageyama_

When the two see this, they share a look, before nodding as they walk by it and through the entrance to the school, intent on getting through the day so they can get to the battle. They do so easily, and the two show up to the dojo right after school to meet the member of the Elite Four that had challenged the raven haired female. At the sight of them, the crowd that had gathered immediately parts to show them the green haired teen standing in the middle of the dojo.

"Well look who showed up." He comments with a smug smile, the two simply returning it with dual cocky smirks.

"I was called out by one of the Elite Four! That's an invitation I _can't_ refuse." Ryuko tells him.

"And I'm just here as moral support. So don't go expecting me to jump in at any point unless you decide that you want to try to go _further_ than simply beating her… Even though I doubt that you can." Alex says as he walks over towards Mako, who had been jumping between people to get a better look, and lifts her up onto his shoulders once again.

By this point in time, he'd come to see her as the little sister he never had, even though she was the same age as him, since she acted so much more like she was a teen in middle school. However, in response to his jab, Uzu simply smirks. "Now that's the spirit. Come on then, let's do this!" He exclaims. And in front of everyone's eyes, his Goku outfit suddenly transforms, just like a Kamui would. " **Three-star Goku Uniform! Blade Regalia!** " he exclaims.

The outfit now looked more like some kind of armored battle suit than a uniform, and Alex frowns at the sight since it was different than what him and Ryuko were used to. However, that frown disappears after a second as he thinks about the fact that his girlfriend likely wouldn't have much more trouble taking down the Elite Four member since even if it was a battle suit, it was still a _suit_.

"Kamui's aren't the _only_ thing that can transform." Uzu reveals, getting a wide smirk from Ryuko in response.

"Thanks for pointing out the obvious _Einstein_. Now it's my turn." Ryuko says before activating Senketsu, and changing into her own battle suit. " **Life Fiber Synchronize! Kamui Senketsu!** " She exclaims, and just after she finishes, she immediately rushes forwards with her Scissor, and cuts Uzu's suit to pieces… At least, that's what it looks like to everyone except Alex, who frowns.

 _Damn. Guess I underestimated him. Who would've thought something that big and bulky could move that fast on the ground?_ He thinks to himself, watching as Ryuko tries and fails to cut the Goku uniform around Uzu, only for him to move at astounding speeds and dodge each slash, before activating a bokken that slams into her, and launches her across the dojo.

"You're moves are so predictable!" He exclaims, and Alex narrows his eyes at what the Elite Four member is saying as Ryuko attempts to use her full speed to attack, only for Uzu to easily keep up with her, attacking her even as she runs. "You can't dodge my blade, no matter how fast you are! Want to know why?! I'll show you! Tengantsu!" He exclaims, and the people watching the fight suddenly see multiple "eyes" appear all over the suit.

"With these eyes I can see any move you make! _Before_ you make it!" He exclaims, and Alex narrows his eyes, realizing that Uzu was talking about the subtle movements that a body would make before it acted in a certain way. For Uzu to be able to see those movements meant that he could tell what Ryuko would do moments before she actually did it, and react in a way that let him effectively dodge or counter her attacks.

What followed was Ryuko doing everything that she could to block the strikes that Uzu attempted, gritting her teeth the entire time since he gave no room for her to counterattack. In the front of the crowd, Alex watches all this with narrowed eyes, trying to see if there was anything he could do, since yelling out words of encouragement would only distract her from the fight.

However, his eyes widen at the sight of Uzu attaching more bokkens to his fingers after taking them out of what looked like turrets on his back, and then attacking Ryuko once again with five times the power he had before. _Damn it! And the fact that he studied her blocking moves a few seconds ago doesn't help either! Come on Ryuko, think!_ Alex thinks with gritted teeth as Ryuko is sent to the ground, before getting up a few seconds later.

As he watches, she mutters something to Senketsu, and his eyes widen. _Of course! That's genius!_ He thinks with a large smile appearing on his face since he had the ability to read her lips due to something that happened during his eight years of separation, which caused him to learn how. _This match is as good as won!_ He thinks as his grin grows wider. And he's is proven right a few seconds later as Ryuko allows her Scissor to cut off a piece of Senketsu, which then proceeds to blind Uzu, allowing Ryuko to finish the match with her signature move.

" **Sen-I-Soshitsu!** " She exclaims as she cuts Uzu's outfit to pieces, making the Elite Four member fall to the ground, as naked as the day he was born while the Life Fibers from his outfit are collected by Senketsu and the pieces that had been cut off the Kamui return. On Alex's shoulders, Mako starts to celebrate as he walks over to stand by his girlfriend.

"You did it Ryuko, you did it! You beat one of the Elite Four! You're amazing! And fast! And A~~wesome! Yup, yup, yup!" She exclaims, moving her hands all about as she does this, leading Alex to laugh as he places Mako on the ground beside him.

"Couldn't have said it better myself." He agrees, getting a smirk from Ryuko in response. However, apparently Uzu didn't know when to quit since he stands back up with a regular boken held in his hands.

"I'm not done with you yet!" He exclaims, and Alex almost bursts out laughing at the sight, while off to the side Mako makes fun of his… _Size_ , with her fingers. "I'll fight you _naked_! Come on Matoi!" He exclaims, making Alex raise an eyebrow since that meant the man would likely get _actual_ cuts from Ryuko's Scissor. However, before anything else can be said or done, Ira suddenly yells from the viewer's box above after using his own weapon to attack Uzu.

"You're pathetic Sanageyama!" He exclaims as the Elite Four member in question slams his fists into the ground. " _You_ have _disgraced_ the Elite Four!" Ira continues to yell, and Alex can only look on with a blank expression on his face, before turning to look up at the viewer's box, seeing the other two members beside Ira. His gaze is immediately drawn to them, and after seeing today's battle, his mind goes into overdrive.

 _The one in pink. I think I heard somewhere that her name is Nonon or something like that. She's wearing a percussion outfit, and she no doubt has some part to play in the band club at this school if her showing up after the fight the other day with them is any indication. Which means that she uses a weapon of some kind that revolves around instruments._ He thinks to himself, before moving his attention to the blue haired member.

 _Not sure what his name is, but his suit is pretty much a jacket with a_ big _turtleneck. However, those pieces around his arms and legs look like wires. Perhaps something to do with electronics or computers? If I could find out more about him, then I could find out what he uses in battle. After all, might as well give Ryuko advantages when facing them. Not that she's gonna need them._ He thinks with a smirk as he turns to face his girlfriend, who's looking at Uzu with the same blank face as he had a few seconds ago, before turning to face him with a smirk.

"Well, I don't know about you, but I'm ready to go back home and have some Croquets. That battle really worked up an appetite!" She exclaims as Senketsu returns to normal, and Alex nods in agreement as they turn around to exit the dojo. However, before they leave entirely, Alex looks over his shoulder at the Elite Four member kneeling on the ground.

"Hey. If you ever get better, _then_ look for me. Since you can't beat my girlfriend… Then you have no chance in hell at even giving _me_ a _challenge_." He tells the guy, before turning around and walking out, leaving Uzu to steam in anger as he thinks abou Ira's words, as well as Alex Kirigaya's.

* * *

The next morning, Sunday morning, Ryuko and Alex arrive at the Academy to find Uzu standing in the middle of the courtyard, which had a large field present. The reason they were there was because they'd found a bokken with a challenge on it outside their house when they woke up, and decided to return to the Academy for said challenge. When they walk onto the field, Ryuko gets a cocky smirk on her face.

"I Thought losers didn't get second chances. Heh, what do I know?" She asks rhetorically, before looking up at Satsuki, who was watching from her place on top of the tower. "Guess you're just a big old softy! Satsuki Kiryuin!" She yells with her smirk still in place. And as Satsuki responds, Alex takes the time to look at Uzu, who had his hair shadowing his eyes.

 _Something's different about him… I just don't know what..._ He thinks to himself with a frown, though takes a few steps back when Uzu begins to speak, since he could tell that the fight would be starting within the next few seconds.

"I'm gonna show you what happens… When you force a man to change." He tells the two, before he activates his Three-star Goku uniform. " **Three-star Goku Uniform! Blade Regalia Mark 2!** " He exclaims. And Alex notices how this version seemed to be sleeker than the last, and lacked the extra bokkens that he'd had on the last one.

 _Be careful Ryuko… This doesn't feel like the last time._ Senketsu tells his wearer, making the raven haired female smirk as she readies her Scissor.

"Then let's get this over with quick." She says, before activating Senketsu. " **Life Fiber Synchronize! Kamui Senketsu!** " She exclaims as Senketsu changes into his battle suit form. As soon as he changes, she looks down at his eye. "Sorry Senketsu." She says, before using her Scissor to slice off the same part as last time, and use the pieces to cover up any slits that Uzu could use to see her, and thus stop him from utilizing his Tengantsu.

However, as she does this Alex lets a frown cover his face as he watches, noticing how Uzu did nothing to stop her, and instead simply stood there. _I was right. Something's definitely different… But what?_ He wonders as he furrows his brow.

"I covered up all your eyeholes again! Try using the Tengantsu crap now!" She exclaims as she leaps towards him with her Scissor ready to slice him… Only for him to point his fist at her and launch a bokken, succeeding in hitting her in the stomach and causing her to slide and crash along the field. This makes Alex's frown deepen.

"Damn it Ryuko! Don't give away your position by yelling at him!" He exclaims after she rolls to a stop near him. However, Senketsu notices something else.

 _Ryuko! Look!_ He exclaims, and as the pieces of Senketsu fall to the ground, Ryuko looks through the slits that allow Uzu to see, only to see something surprising.

"What's up with his eyes?" She asks in surprise, making Alex raise an eyebrow as he looks at the slits as well to see what she was talking about. The sight that greeted him was a surprising one, as Uzu's eyes had been sewn shut.

"What the hell?" He mutters, only for Satsuki to yell down at them from her point on top of the tower, making the two look up at her.

"He's realized his mistake and sacrificed _everything_ to beat you! Keep that in mind Matoi!" She exclaims, and Alex looks at Uzu once again, the battle suit standing across the field from him seeming a bit more menacing than it was previously.

"En guard" Uzu mutters as he starts to make his way towards Ryuko, the ground shaking with each step that he takes, making Ryuko look up at the behemoth with wide eyes and a gaping mouth.

"This is _definitely_ not like last time…" She mutters as the battle suit covers her in its shadow, before Uzu begins attacking and Ryuko is forced to use her Scissor to block the strikes. "Son of a _bitch_! He's _way_ too accurate for a _blind guy_!" She exclaims, and Alex narrows his eyes at what she says, before Uzu speaks up.

"You're starting to get _scared_ aren't you?" He asks Ryuko, who grits her teeth and glares at him.

"Like hell I am!" She exclaims, before gasping as she's forced to block another strike. However, this one forces her feet to sink into the ground, while she bends backwards so that her back is parallel to the ground.

"I can tell by your breathing… The smell of your sweat… I _see_ what you're thinking now, clear as day. Heh, yeah I can see more clearly… More than I ever could with my eyes! I can see _everything_!" Uzu exclaims, and Alex's own eyes widen when he realizes what the Elite Four member means.

"Shingantsu. The eyes of the mind." Satsuki says from her place on the tower, and it makes Alex and Iori, who had been watching the fight, look up at her. The former with a scowl, while the latter looks up with surprise. "With his eyes sewn shut, he's even _more_ in sync with his Goku uniform." She continues, before the two's attentions are brought back to the fight as Ryuko is launched backwards with every strike that Uzu gives. The raven haired female unable to block.

"Now his Goku uniform takes the place of his eyes, his nose _and_ his ears." Satsuki continues as Ryuko is forced up one of the spiked pillars jutting out around the edge of the field. "He has acquired the power of the Shingantsu… And no matter his opponent, no one, can escape, his attacks!" She exclaims, and Alex sends her a harsh glare, but quickly turns his attention back to his girlfriend, who's still being beaten by Uzu, before she's launched into the air, and then falls back onto the field.

The result is the field in question breaking apart from the force of the landing, while Ryuko's Scissor goes flying away. Alex grits his teeth in anger at the sight, tempted to step in, but knowing that it wouldn't do any good. Especially since Satsuki would no doubt stop him by saying that it would cause her to lose. So, he's forced to watch as Uzu closes in on Ryuko's still form, though Alex can see her eyes are open and that she's still conscious.

"Without that blade of yours, you're like a sitting duck." Uzu says, and Ryuko glares at him in response.

"Oh yeah? That's what you think." She says, before suddenly pulling on a piece of string, which was actually from Senketsu, and pulling her Scissor back through the air, controlling it via the string to make it stab Uzu through the back. Or at least it would've if that Uzu hadn't been an afterimage. "What the?!" Ryuko exclaims in shock, her Scissor impaling the ground as she shoots up onto her feet to stare at the sight with wide eyes and a gaping mouth, the real Uzu standing behind her.

"I told you… I can see _everything_ now. You're _sad_ little trick was _destined_ to fail!" He exclaims, before he then goes on to attack Ryuko constantly, Alex flinching each time he sees her get hit, still fighting the urge to rush in there each time he hears her scream out in agony. However, when he sees her buried up to her chest in the ground, unconscious with Uzu raising his bokken above his head to swing it down on her own, he finally gives in.

"You bastard!" He yells, rushing forwards at speeds that no one suspected he could. However, the Elite Four member's outfit suddenly starts to shine and release smoke, and Alex's eyes widen at the sight. _He pushed the suit to its limit… This is my chance!_ He thinks to himself, rushing past Uzu as the smoke envelops the area, and picks up Ryuko and her Scissor as he runs out the entrance of the school, and then leaps into the No-star cart they'd taken up there, before starting it and returning to the Slums.

As the cart descends, Alex immediately takes Ryuko in his arms, while Senketsu changes back to his normal form as a sailor outfit. Alex can see his eye staring at him as he holds Ryuko in his arms and grits his teeth. "Damn it… I wish I could understand you Senketsu… Cause you'd be able to tell me just how bad her condition is. But instead I need to wait until we get to Barazou… Fuck!" Alex yells, slamming his hand into the side of the cart, before grimacing at the sudden pain that shoots through it.

"Shit!" He exclaims, pulling his hand back to see that he'd cut it open on one of the metal pieces that wasn't fit onto the cart right. However, at the sight of the bleeding cut, his eyes widen, and he looks down at Ryuko's unconscious form towards the tops of her wrists, which were bleeding from the strikes that Uzu gave her. After a few seconds, he turns his head to look at Senketsu, who was still staring at him.

"…Senketsu, I'm gonna try something. There's no guarantee that this'll work. But if it does… Well, things will be a lot easier for all of us." He says, before clenching his fist, and pressing it against one of Ryuko's bleeding wrists.

* * *

 **Author's Note Part 2: Yes people, I'm leaving you on this cliffhanger! Granted, for those of you who have read other stories like mine that are in the regular Kill La Kill category, you should see where I'm going with this. And honestly… I don't think it's that stupid compared to what they do in theirs. I'll explain it more in the Author's Notes of the next chapter, since I don't want to give it away for those of you that don't know what I'm planning.**

 **Now, as for what happened in this chapter. Well, not much was changed really, since I feel like this episode had to be set up a certain way to work. I'll admit that I toyed around with the idea of having Uzu face off against Alex the second time around instead of Ryuko, but with how the prior's suit is set up at the moment, the fight would have lasted a shorter amount of time with how OP Alex is.**

 **And don't worry guys, I have plans for having Alex face off against other club presidents over the rest of this story. After all, I told you guys about that in the first Author's note, didn't I? And I** ** _especially_** **have plans for that next chapter. Which, if you know what episode comes after this, then good for you. You'll have an inkling of what I'm planning.**

 **Anyways, here's my reply to last chapter's review!**

 **Anime PJ:**

Good to know! As for adding Gurren Lagann to your "need to watch" list… Well, get ready for Action, Feels, and a whole lot of explosions! (And also, make sure to listen to certain sentences… After watching it through a second time, I noticed that there were actually HINTS to what will happen later on with what some of the characters say…) As for the references in this story, you'll understand them at a later point even if you don't watch Gurren Lagann.

And what I mean by this is that I'm gonna do a sort of… "Watch the Movie" kind of thing later on down the line, most likely in a separate story that'll take place during this one, where Alex explains everything to Ryuko, and possibly Mako and her family. Not sure about the latter party yet since that might make it a bit more difficult…

As for teasing Ryuko, I could although I feel like I'm gonna make them do it the same amount as I already do, maybe a bit less, since at this point, you can see that Ryuko is starting to get used to it, and even join in. After all, like we talked about in our discussion, Ryuko seems like the kind of girl to become forwards after she gets a boyfriend. Which I've shown in this chapter with that slightly heated scene earlier.

As for the last comment I made last chapter, heh, I smiled when I read that line of your review, since it was so true.

 **Anyways, I think that's about all I have to say for this chapter guys, so thanks for taking the time out of your day to read this, and I hope to see you all next time!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5: Fight The Power!**

* * *

 **Author's Note Part 1: First off, let me say that yes, I figured that this would be a good episode to make the reference to the song from Gurren Lagann. After all, that's exactly what Ryuko's goal was at the beginning when she created the Fight Club, wasn't it? But the reasoning for the chapter** ** _title_** **aside, onto an explanation of the** ** _actual_** **chapter.**

 **So in this one, I'm gonna be going over the episode where Ryuko creates the Fight Club, which leads to Mako and her family getting better living conditions, and better lives in general… or rather, I'll be going over the episode** ** _at first_** **. But, that aside since most of you should've seen the episode before you read this, I do have one thing to say.**

 **For those of you who were looking forwards to the Forwards!Forceful!Ryuko, you guys are in luck this chapter. And no, I don't mean a Lemon. However, seeing as in this episode their living conditions go up and the characters aren't in a house where everything is separated by** ** _curtains_** **, you can see where this would / will lead for the two lovebirds.**

 **This is especially true since after looking over the episode, I found out there's actually a third room that wasn't used by the family in their first new house… To my knowledge at least. And if they** ** _were_** **all used, then I can always make it so that there's an extra one since they would've bought the condo with everyone in mind, so getting one where Ryuko and Alex can sleep together isn't that much of a stretch.**

 **And like I said in the last chapter, since this is gonna have a Fight Club, and Alex is there with Ryuko for everything, that means that she isn't going to be the only one fighting. So, you can look forwards to at least one fight that include Alex. And for those of you who can spot the references that I plan on making… Well, you've either read one of my other stories, or you've watched one of the same animes that I have.**

 **Anyways, I think that's enough hints for you guys. So, here's the fifth chapter of my "Kill La Kill: Reunited" Fanfiction!**

* * *

 **3** **rd** **Person POV:**

* * *

In the Slums of Hanno City, Sukuyo Mankanshoku had just finished baking a batch of croquets, and proceeded to place them down on the table in front of the other members of her family, as well as Ryuko and Alex. "It's time for dinner!" Everyone exclaims as they place their hands together as if in prayer, before the family digs in with a gusto… Especially Guts.

While the Mankanshoku family scarfs down every piece of food they get their hands on, Ryuko and Alex take the croquets one at a time, the latter easily deflecting Guts from getting his food, while at the same time blocking Ryuko whenever she tries to grab some from him, making her huff in playful annoyance each time.

As they eat, Mako does so with a large, tight lipped smile. "Yu~~~mmy!" She manages to exclaim through her closed lips as she eats, before swallowing the food she'd been chewing. And she isn't the only one.

"Right on mom! Your croquets are awesome as ever!" Matarou exclaims as he continues to shovel croquets into his mouth, Guts lifting his head to let out a "Guts!" of agreement. However, despite the kids having learned how to yell clearly through closed lips as they eat, Barazou had apparently not, and the only words that Ryuko and Alex could understand were the last few he said.

"-The best in Japan honey bun!" Is what they could hear through his full mouth, which had been stuffed with so many croquets that there were quite a few sticking out. However, it seemed that Sukuyo had learned how to understand her husband when he spoke like this, and gives a wide smile in response.

"The trick's giving everything a good chop. Then you mix it up with some potatoes and voila." She tells them, and in response the rest of her family continues shoveling the food into their mouths, while Alex and Ryuko turn to her with smiles.

"However you do it, your croquets are the bomb." Ryuko says, Alex nodding in agreement beside her.

"Yeah. Not many people can say that they're able to take a bunch of random pieces of food, and mix them with potatoes to make them taste as amazing as yours. Definitely better than Pigmole sandwiches." He tells her with a smile, making the others stop eating to look at him in confusion.

"Pigmole?" They ask, making Alex flinch as he looks down at the table.

"Yeah… Pigmole. It was a type of animal in the area where I was for the past eight years. Commonly used as a food source since we couldn't really get all that much seven years ago. I think that was the only thing I ate for a year straight." He tells them, making the others become even more confused since they'd never heard of the animal. However, he simply shakes his head and looks back up at them with a smile.

"Anyways, I've already told Ryuko that I'd explain all this at another time, so for now let's just focus on the great meal that Ms. Mankanshoku has made us." He suggests, getting yells of agreement from the other men at the table as they go back to eating.

"Well, I'm glad that you two like them so much. Please, have some more." Sukuyo offers, holding up the plate of croquets, and making Alex smile as he takes a couple, flicking Guts away once again when the dog tries to take them off his plate. However, Ryuko simply gives the woman a smile in response to the offer.

"Oh I can't, I'm super stuffed. Thanks for dinner ma'am." She thanks the woman as she places her chopsticks on the table, closely followed by Alex as he finishes the extra two croquets he'd grabbed.

"You're welcome. Oh! I drew a bath for you, so have at it." She tells Ryuko with a smile, getting one in response from the raven haired female as the male members of the Mankanshoku family drop the food that they'd picked up with their chopsticks, or in Guts' case his mouth, and stare in the direction of the bathroom.

"Cool. Thanks!" Ryuko exclaims as she heads towards the curtain separating the outside bathroom from the house, before the sounds of knuckles cracking can be heard in the dining room, and the Mankanshoku family turns to face Alex as he fixates a smile onto his face. However, this isn't the kind of smile that shows happiness. Oh no, this is a smile that instils fear into those that see it, and cause the other three males in the room to shiver.

"Now, you three wouldn't happen to be thinking of peeping… _Would you_?" He asks, making the three males quickly shake their heads with fearful looks on their faces as they attempt to act innocent by shoving croquets and rice into their mouths once again. "That's good. Well since that's the case, I'm gonna head to bed. Thanks again for the food Ms. Mankanshoku." He says with a smile, getting a large one in return from the woman.

"Oh, don't worry about it Alex. And I've taken the blanket that was on Ryuko's futon and put it on yours. With the two of you sleeping on it together, I thought that you could use both of them to keep warm." She tells him, making him give her another smile in response.

"Thanks ma'am. That means a lot." He says with a bow, before waving to the Mankanshoku family as he heads to the bedroom, and then strips down to his pants, before slipping under the blankets as he waits for Ryuko to finish up in the bathroom and get on the futon with him. He lays there for about half an hour before Ryuko walks into the room in her PJ's, and then slips under the blankets with him.

"You here long?" She teases him, making him smirk in response.

"What do you think? Did you take longer just to make me wait?" He asks her with suspicion present in his voice. In response, she sticks her tongue out at him, before giving him a smirk that tells him that's exactly what she did. "So you did… Well, I guess that I'm just gonna have to collect payment for that. After all, it's not very nice." He tells her as he leans forwards.

"And how do you plan on doing that? I don't have any money on me." She tells him with a smirk, making his own smirk widen.

"I was thinking of making you pay with your lips." He says, before capturing said lips in a kiss, which Ryuko returns as Alex wraps his arms around her under the blankets, Ryuko wrapping her own arms around his neck in response as they continue, before parting a few minutes later. "There, I think I've collected my payment." He says with a smirk.

"Hm, are you sure about that?" Ryuko asks with half-lidded eyes and a smirk on her face, making Alex grin in response to his girlfriend's actions.

"Yup, but if you want to pay interest…" He trails off, and in response Ryuko leans forwards, locking lips with him once again, before turning it into a French kiss as she slides her tongue into his mouth, making him grunt as he does the same, which causes her to moan into his mouth in response to the feeling, before his hands travel down to the small of her back, and pull her towards him as she does the same by pulling herself towards him while they continue the kiss.

After a while the two stop, both of them slightly out of breath as they stay in each other's arms, and stare into each other's eyes. After a few seconds, Alex gives Ryuko a loving kiss, before separating as he rests his head on the pillow, Ryuko doing the same as they continue to keep eye contact. "…Have I told you how much I love you, Ryuko?" Alex asks, making the raven haired female chuckle in response.

"Yeah, you have you big goofball. A lot actually." She tells him, making him smile in response.

"Well I'm gonna say it again. Ryuko Matoi, I love you completely, with every fiber of my being." He tells her, and Ryuko feels her heart race at his words, loving how he said them no matter how many times he did.

"And I love you just as much, Alex Kirigaya." She tells him as she kisses him once again, this one lasting fairly longer, but still keeping it as a loving kiss instead of the frenzied kinds that they'd shared a few minutes ago, before the two close their eyes as they fall asleep in each other's arms, unaware of the smiling family that was right beside the sliding door that sealed the bedroom off from the rest of the house.

* * *

The next day during lunch at the Academy, Ryuko, Alex and Mako open their respective lunch boxes to find them stuffed with croquets, which cause the three to gain large grins on their faces. "This looks _awesome_!" Ryuko exclaims, Mako and Alex nodding beside her with Mako on her right, while Alex is on her left.

"Thanks for the lunch!" The three all say at once as they hold their hands together much like they had the night before, Mako saying it slightly louder as she licks her lips at the delicious lunch to come, before they start eating. Mako starts shoveling food into her mouth at a fast pace, while Ryuko and Alex chose to pick up their food at a slower, more controlled pace.

However, just as Ryuko is about to take a bite from her first croquet, Alex's hand suddenly shoots past it, and grabs the knife that was about to impale the food. At the sight of the knife in Alex's grasp, Ryuko looks on in shock, while Alex delicately takes the lunch box from her, and sets it down beside him with his own, before the two look up as someone yells in anger.

"Hey! How dare you catch my dagger, Alexander Kirigaya?!" The guy standing on top of one of the parts of the school yells before growling. This was a Caucasian skinned man, who was wearing a two star uniform that had multiple knives sticking out of it, while his hair was also styled to look like a knife, his teeth were sharpened, and he'd put a nail through his tongue. He continues to growl in anger, before he appears to calm himself down.

"No matter, I'll just deal with you afterwards Kirigaya. As for you, Ryuko Matoi! I'm president of the knife throwing club, Jack Naitou's the name!" He exclaims, and Ryuko leaps off the large chain she was sitting on to glare at him.

"You ass! You nearly ruined my lunch with that dirty knife! Start prayin'!" She exclaims as she activates Senketsu. " **Life Fiber Synchronization! Kamui Senketsu!** " She exclaims, before rushing the guy as he attempts to throw a barrage of knives at her, only for her to easily slice through all of it with her Scissor. " **Sen-I-Soshitsu!** " She exclaims as Jack is stripped of his clothes, and the Life Fiber from the suit is absorbed into Senketsu.

The result is all the knives that had remained on his suit raining down around Mako and Alex, the latter of which uses Sangurasu to deflect any that got close to the brunette girl, him, or their lunches. As Ryuko leaps back down onto the chain that she was sitting on, and then back off, she's surprised at the sudden rope-like weapons that strikes the ground just behind her, turning around to find another guy standing there wrapped in said rope as he chuckles.

"Nice one! Now it's my turn! I'm president of the Nanjing Lily club! Kagesaburou Kagero~~!" He exclaims, only for Ryuko to be standing in front of him by the time that his introduction is complete, the red Kanji that always accompany the introduction of someone new disappearing after a few moments as he screams in fright at the sight of her standing there with her Scissor already held above her head with a bored look on her face.

" **Sen-I-Soshitsu.** " Ryuko says in a bored tone as she twirls her Scissor around her finger as the guy's clothes get torn to shreds and the Life Fiber is absorbed by Senketsu. However, not a second later another person enters the area, walking on a tightrope. This one was a fairly fat girl, who was dressed in a pink tutu, a white shirt that had two stars and a heart on it, had metal bracers on her arms, and had clown make up on. As she walked, she let off an annoyingly high pitch laugh.

"I'm _president_ of the tightrope walking clu- ahhh!" She's cut off by Ryuko, who cuts straight through the clothes and tightrope before the girl even gets to finish.

" **Sen-I-Soshitsu!** " She exclaims in annoyance at the constant "attacks". After defeating the last one, Senketsu reverts to normal, and Ryuko sits back on the chain, facing the opposite direction of Mako and Alex as the latter gives her back her lunchbox. "Thanks Alex." She thanks him as she takes a bite of the food before sighing. "Knife throwing, Nanjing Lilies and tightrope walking? What the hell? Where are these supper specific clubs coming from?" She asks in annoyance.

"Oh, those guys all used to be the acrobatics club. They decided to split up because of you two though." Mako tells the two beside her, making them turn to look at her in confusion.

"Cause of us?" Ryuko asks in confusion, making Mako nod in response.

"Yup. Remember? If someone beats you, they get promoted to Three-star. And apparently Alex was added to that list as well. But they have to be Two-stars first. And they have to be president of a club for that. So they split up and made new clubs." Mako explains as Ryuko and Alex nod, the latter getting a slightly cheeky smirk on his face as he picks up one of Ryuko's croquets with his chopsticks, making her glare at him before he holds it out for her, making her gain a slight blush as she allows him to put it in her mouth.

 _Still got it._ He thinks with a mental smirk at being able to make his girlfriend blush with a simple act such as offering to feed her like he knew some other couples did.

"That's why they're coming after you two now. Although, people heard about how Alex is strong enough to take out three clubs at once, so they're trying to attack you first." She explains, making the two nod, though Alex chuckles a bit after a few seconds.

"Yeah, like beating my girlfriend would be _that_ easy. And besides, if they did, that'd just make me mad, and cause me to completely decimate them." He says with a shrug, Ryuko nodding at his side since she knew that was true, and smirking at the compliment that he gave her. She never got tired of those.

"Yeah you're right! But, they're desperate. Cause more stars mean a better life. That's how it works here." She tells them, making the two beside her sigh once again.

" _Man_ , that system's totally messed up." Ryuko says as she lowers her head, the three going silent for a few seconds in thought before she raises it back up again, a light in her eyes as she thinks about something. "On second thought… It's perfect!" She exclaims, making Alex raise an eyebrow as he looks at her, wondering what she was thinking about…

* * *

Later that day, the three can be seen out in the courtyard of the school, Alex with a smirk on his face, Ryuko with a blank expression, and Mako with a fairly innocent smile. The first two were sitting in folding chairs beside one another with a wooden plank stuck in the ground beside Ryuko, while Mako stood behind them with a white banner. On each of them, the Kanji for "Fight Club" was written out.

After a few minutes of sitting there, Ira Gamagoori walked out to look at them, confusion clear in his eyes even as he stood in a professional way and kept the rest of his face clear of emotions. "What's the meaning of this, Matoi? Kirigaya?" He asks them, getting dual smirks in response.

"What'd ya mean? Can't ya read? We're starting up a fight club." Ryuko tells the man as Alex nods beside her, causing the man to scoff in response.

"Sure you are." He says sarcastically.

"You bet your ass we are. You guys are forcing people to start all these lame clubs to challenge me and Alex, _so_ , we're starting our own. Say hello to the president of the fight club. Me!" She exclaims, Alex's smirk widening slightly at her words, while at the same time a sweatdrop appears on the back of his head.

 _She has no idea what she's gotten herself into…_ He thinks to himself as his left eye twitches and Ira starts talking to them once again.

"Do you _honestly_ think that a club like that will get approved?" He asks them, before a bright light suddenly shines down on them, making the four look up to see Satsuki standing on her tower once again.

"I approve this fight club of yours." She tells them, making Alex rolls his eyes while Ryuko decides to simply glare at the girl standing above them.

"Here we go again. With her up there on her pedestal." She mutters, a scowl making its way onto her face.

"I see you've decided to take part in my system, Matoi. Kirigaya." Satsuki continues, a blank look on her face as she stares at the four on the ground below her.

"Yeah right! More like take apart your system and bring it down on top of you!" Ryuko yells up at her, making Satsuki smirk as she scoffs at them in response.

"We'll see… Just try not to let it go to your head…" She says. However, as Satsuki turns to leave, Alex finally speaks up.

"Oh, I don't think that'll be a problem after what happened in the past for me…" He says nonchalantly, making Satsuki pause, before she continues walking away from them. As she does this, Ryuko glares up at where she used to be standing.

"When I'm through with you, you're gonna be _begging_ to tell me everything." Ryuko growls out, before Ira speaks up again.

"Let's get your paperwork sorted out." He says, and Alex looks down at the table that had suddenly appeared in front of him and Ryuko with a blank look, having become accustomed to the weirdness that seemed to follow him around no matter where he was.

"Wow, you switch gears fast." Ryuko comments as more members of the Disciplinary Committee appear with stacks of papers held in their hands.

"Lady Satsuki made her decision. I must accept it. Matoi, are you _sure_ you want to be president of this club?" Ira asks, and before Ryuko can answer, Alex places a hand on her shoulder to keep her from speaking.

"Actually, I was thinking we have Mako be our president. She's perfect for the job with her attitude, since me and Ryuko will be the ones fighting." He explains, before looking over the paperwork that would no doubt have to be done by the brunette, who was now staring at Alex with wide eyes. However, before she could say anything, he continues. "And as for the paperwork that's gonna need to be done… Well, I'll also help her with that. I wasn't the secretary to the leader of a country for nothing after all." He says, surprising everyone present at the last sentence.

"Wait, you were a secretary Alex?" Mako asks, her surprise at becoming the president of the Fight Club gone as her curiosity for what her friend had said outweighs it.

"For the leader of a _country_?" Ryuko continues as Ira simply stares with wide eyes, his usual calm exterior slightly broken since he had definitely _not_ expected Alexander Kirigaya to have done something like that. Then again no one, not even Inumuta could find out where he'd been the past eight years.

"Short answer, yes. Long answer, I'll explain it to you at another time. For now, what paperwork is there?" He asks Ira, breaking the man out of his surprise as he clears his throat, and has the members at his sides place the piles of paperwork on the table, listing them off as they were placed in front of the raven haired male.

"As president, Mankanshoku will need to submit a club activity log every Friday, each month she will file an expense report, and a request for the next month's budget. She also needs to file a club room request form, a club member organization chart and a list of family. _And_ she must attend council meetings _every morning_ at _seven_. _No tardies_!" He explains, making Mako stare at him in shock. However, it seemed that Alex wasn't lying about the secretary job.

Everyone was shocked as he suddenly rifled through the paperwork at speeds that astounded them, before all the paperwork was neatly situated in two piles, himself standing in front of the smaller of the two with a surprisingly serious facial expression as he begins to explain what he's done.

"Alright, seeing as not all of these need to be signed, I've gone through the liberty of listing out Mako's family, which includes us thanks to their hospitality, and filled out the member organization chart, seeing as so far it only consists of us three, with me and Ryuko being the active members, myself also being the secretary, and Mako being the president that will oversee everything, with the possibility of fighting if anything goes wrong for one of us. In which case, she'll need to receive a Goku uniform." He explains, before moving onto the larger pile.

"Now, the request for this month's budget will need to be signed by Mako, as soon as we find out how much we're going to need. So, that'll have to be held off for now. As for the club room, we'll either have to look through the empty ones, or request to have a new one built using the budget we receive, which is another reason to hold off on that." He continues, only surprising everyone present even more at how effectively he was going about this.

"As for the activities chart, Mako's gonna have to start on that later today since we haven't started any of our activities, and thus have nothing to write down. For the meetings, I'm sorry to say this Mako but it appears as if a bedtime is going to be reinstated for you." He continues, holding up a few of the pieces of paper in question in one hand, a pen in the other, as well as the fact that he was suddenly wearing oval shaped, wireframe glasses instead of his Sangurasu.

The only sound that remains in the courtyard after Alex's run-through is that of the wind blowing, before Ira clears his throat to regain his composure after he was shocked once again. He had not expected a student such as Alexander Kirigaya, who appeared to be similar to Ryuko Matoi in terms of hot-headedness, to have such a working understanding of this kind of thing.

"Yes, well, if you've finished with those sheets, then I shall take them and present them to Lady Satsuki." He says, getting a nod from Alex in response as he places the pen in one of the pockets of his jeans, before picking up the family member forms, as well as the club member organization chart. With a nod, Ira and the other members of the Disciplinary Committee left the three in silence, before Mako and Ryuko slowly turned towards Alex.

As they do this, he calmly removes his glasses and places them in a case, which he then placed in his pocket, before taking out his Sangurasu and placing it over his eyes as he gave them a smirk. "Before you say anything, I'll help with the paperwork all that I can Mako, and the reason for the bedtime is so that you don't fall asleep during the meetings, and get in trouble with anyone there. Ryuko… You're welcome." He tells them with a smile, causing the two girls to share a look, before turning back to Alex.

"Thank you!" They exclaim as one, Mako leaping onto Alex and tackling him to the ground since she had been scared about the paperwork she might've had to do all alone, while Ryuko thanks him with a shudder as she looks out of the corner of her eyes at the large stack of papers.

 _Well Alex, I'd say that you've succeeded in making these two ladies very happy._ Senketsu says, and in response, Ryuko looks down at her Kamui in confusion, while Alex smiles.

"No kidding Senketsu. Who would've thought that I'd be _glad_ that I used to be big bro's secretary for a couple years?" He asks with a laugh, making Ryuko's eyes fly over to him as they widen in shock.

"Wait, you can understand Senketsu?!" She exclaims, not noticing how he'd mentioned his _brother_ had been the leader he was talking about earlier, and making Alex wince as he gives her a sheepish smile.

"Yeah. Kinda happened after your battle with Sanageyama. Cut my hand open on the cart while we were on our way back to the slums, and your wrists were bleeding from the battle. I had the _brilliant_ idea of seeing if having your blood mix with mine would do anything and batta-bing, batta-boom, I'm now able to understand Senketsu." He tells her. In response, Ryuko simply continues to stare at him, before shaking her head.

"I should've known you'd think up something like that…" She mutters, before looking up with a smile. "But at least now I won't have to play translator for you two." She says, making Alex nod in response… Though it was a bit difficult with Mako still thanking him as she buried her head into his shoulder.

* * *

" **Sen-I-Soshitsu!** " As Ryuko yells this, Maimu Okurahama, president of the dance club, had her president uniform torn to pieces, along with all the other members of her club, and the Life Fiber from the Two-star outfit was absorbed into Senketsu. "One down and a bunch more to go!" Ryuko exclaims with a smile on her face, Mako cheering off to the side, causing Alex to smile.

 _Chances are she wouldn't be so happy if I wasn't taking care of a majority of the paperwork._ He thinks with a mental chuckle, happy that he's able to help Mako in more ways than just possibly getting her and her family better living conditions… Meanwhile, another part of his mind chuckles at the sight of his girlfriend covered in shoe marks from when the dance club tried to take her out by kicking her with their mud covered shoes.

What followed after the formation of the club was a slight change in the usual schedule for the three, but would no doubt be worth it in the long run. After school, instead of immediately heading back home, Alex, Ryuko and Mako would head off to find different clubs to fight, and raise their reputation. Ryuko easily took out the wakeboarding club, and pottery club. Meanwhile, Alex ended up getting into more fights than he had since being there.

The first fight that he got into was between him and the swimming club, whose president was a Caucasian skinned female with long, light blue hair, hazel eyes, and had a Two-star outfit that consisted of the top part being a bikini, and the bottom part being wrapped around her legs to make her appear as if she was a mermaid. Her name was Tamao Ichinose. Needless to say that when Alex got into the water to fight, she laughed.

"You think you can beat us? The water is _our_ domain!" She exclaims, before diving under the water and rushing him, the other members of the club not too far behind her. In response, Alex smirks as he pulls out Sangurasu, and then proceeds to bat away the members using the flat end of the blade. However, he didn't manage to get Tamao as she sped past his swings, and wrapped around his waist with her "tail", before throwing him to the far end of the pool.

He pushed himself up, spitting some of the water out of his mouth, and smirked. "Huh, you got a helluva throw, I'll give you that. But quite honestly, if that's the best that you can do than you're nothing but another minnow." He says, making the president look at him with a smile on her face as her eyes closed.

"…Minnow?" She asks, before glaring at him as her mouth twisted into a snarl. "You'll have wished that you never said that you bastard!" She exclaims, diving underneath the water and swimming towards him at high speeds. However, Alex just jumps up and out of the water as she gets closer, causing Tamao to follow him into the air. "I've got you now!" She exclaims, only for Alex to smirk in response.

"Just like a fish to take the bait." He says, before flipping in the air as he reaches the peak of his jump, and begins to fall back down. "Thanks for the workout! **Sen-I-Soshitsu!** " He exclaims, grateful that he'd had Ryuko teach him that move so that he didn't need to transform Gurren Lagann and use his drills to shred the clothes. Tamao ended up falling into a net at the side of the water, with one big difference from whenever Ryuko used her attack. Tamao still had her underwear intact.

"Well, that's that." He says, grabbing onto the Life Fiber that was floating down through the air, before holding it out towards Ryuko and allowing Senketsu to absorb it. Ryuko smirks in response, before the two of them leave the area, and head off to look for some more fights, Mako right beside them with the same banner held in her hands. The next fight that Alex got into was with, ironically enough, the photography club. Although it couldn't really be called a fight.

The president was a Caucasian skinned male with long black hair, and ebony eyes. However, he seemed to constantly be sweating, and his eyes were drawn to Ryuko as he pulled out his camera. However, before he even had a chance to say anything that Alex _knew_ wouldn't end well, he'd rushed past the teen with Sangurasu, and used **Sen-I-Soshitsu** on him. The Life Fiber went to Senketsu, and the trio continued on their way.

While Ryuko and Alex continued to fight the different clubs at school, Alex also helped out Mako with the paperwork that needed to be done as president of the fight club. Luckily most of the paperwork could be done easily, and with how it was set up, Alex was usually able to fill out the forms, and then leave Mako to simply sign them to make them official. He was also firm about Mako's sleeping schedule so that she would always arrive well rested and on time for the council meetings.

Finally, after nearly a week of this schedule, they all received the rewards for their hard work. "Neat! Wow! Whoa! Amazing!" Mako exclaims as her brother laughs with joy, Alex and Ryuko watching the two with smiles on their faces. The reason for all this was because Mako had been promoted to a One-star position, and thus the Mankanshokus, along with Alex and Ryuko, had gotten better living conditions in the form of a condo.

"We've got a bathtub _inside_ the house!" Mako exclaims as she lies in said bathroom, while Matarou runs the showerhead beside her for the hell of it.

"We have a washing machine! _A~~nd_ an automatic dishwasher!" Sukuyo exclaims with a twinkle in her eyes at the sight.

"We've got air conditioning too~~~! _And_ there's one in every room!" Matarou exclaims as he holds Guts in front of the AC in question, the dog more than happy in the current position.

"We've got freaking toilets! This is unbelievable-!" Barazou cuts himself off as the toilet proves to be better than he thought. Inside one of the three bedrooms in the condo, Alex, and Ryuko stood in front of a floor to ceiling window, while Mako sat on the bottom half of a bunk bed.

"Hey Ryuko! Alex! Aren't our rooms the best ever?! I love, love, _love_ being a One-star!" Mako exclaims as she rolls around on the bed, eventually wrapping herself up in the blanket that was there with a large smile on her face.

"I guess what she said was true. More stars _do_ mean a better life. But I didn't think it'd happen so fast." Ryuko comments, making Alex frown in response.

"…You're right." He tells her, making her raise an eyebrow as she looks out of the corner of her eyes at him.

"What'd ya you mean?" She asks. However, Alex looks over at Mako and sees her still smiling with a glint in her eyes, and then turns back to his girlfriend.

"I'll tell you and everyone else after dinner. I'd rather not ruin the good mood that they're in right now." He tells her, making her mimic his frown when she hears him say that. However, she doesn't have to wait long as after a couple hours, dinner is served and everyone gets ready to eat.

"It's dinner time!" Everyone exclaims with smiles on their faces. Unlike every meal beforehand, this one takes place at a much larger table, which was covered in more food than the Mankanshokus were familiar with.

"No mystery croquets tonight, no siree bob! Tonight we're having croquets filled with one hundred percent real beef and pork from my own cows and pigs!" Sukuyo exclaims with a large smile on her face as everyone starts eating, all the Mankanshokus crying at the taste.

"They're so frigging goo~~~~d!" Matarou exclaims through his tears

"Who'd have thought this family'd ever get a chance to live like this?!" Barazou exclaims, before hugging Mako, Ryuko and Alex into his sides as tears continue to stream down his face. "Thank you Mako, Ryuko and Alex! We owe it all to you!" He exclaims, and the three blush at the praise.

"Ah jeez, you don't need to thank us. As long as you guys are happy, that's all the thanks we need." Ryuko tells him, Mako and Alex nodding in agreement, before everyone goes back to eating. However, when dinner is finished, things change slightly as Alex slaps his hand down on the table.

"Alright, emergency Mankanshoku, Kirigaya and Matoi meeting people. Now that things are different, I have a something to say." He says with a serious face, surprising everyone else and making them stop looking around in wonder at the condo they're living in now. "Now, what I have to say won't necessarily be good or nice to hear. However, it's necessary." He continues, looking around to see that everyone was paying attention, even Guts. He lets out a sigh at the sight before him.

"Mako, Guts, Matarou, Mr. Mankanshoku and Mrs. Mankanshoku… I know that you are the _last_ family that I'd expect this to happen to given your nature, but after what's happened in the past, I feel the need to warn you about the dangers that come with what's happened." He tells them surprising them even more.

"But… What could be dangerous about this? We're so much better off than we were before man!" Matarou exclaims, making Alex turn to look at him in response.

"Exactly." He says, surprising and confusing everyone present. "Things right now are so much better than when you were living in the Slums of this city. You've gained so much, and I'd personally beat anyone that said you didn't deserve this into the ground for you." He continues, making the family tear up slightly at his words. "However, it is _because_ you've gained so much that it's dangerous." He continues.

"You went from living in a single house with little to live on, to suddenly living in this wonderful condo. You even thought of making sure to buy this specific one so that me and Ryuko can sleep with one another, and I want to thank you for that." He tells them with a smile, getting slight blushes from the family from the thanks. "But yet again, this can lead to dangers… Mako." He says as he turns to look at her, making her jump a bit at him suddenly addressing her.

"Me?" She asks, getting a nod.

"As president of the fight club, it's your job to make sure things stay on task. However, it's _because_ of this job that you are basically in charge of how it continues, and by extension how you family will end up living because of it." He continues, surprising the other members of the family at the information. "And because of this, and the fact that you're all so happy because of your new life, that I have to warn you of what can happen." He says with a sigh.

"What do you mean?" Sukuyo asks him in confusion, making him raise his head to look at her.

"Now that you live in a condo, you know what it's like to live like this. You've learned what it's like to live how people like you _should_ live. However, because you gained so much in so little time, that could lead to some _very_ dangerous waters. Right now, you are honestly happy, and joyful at how this has turned out. However, say that in another week's time Mako asks for another advancement in living conditions, and we end up with a _mansion_ or something." He explains, shocking the family at the idea.

"That… That would be awesome!" Matarou exclaims, only for Alex to shake his head.

"No… No it wouldn't." He says, shocking the family at what he's saying. "And you see, this is why I was saying it wouldn't be nice or good to hear. At this point in time, you _can't_ ask for another jump in living conditions. I've seen this happen before, when I was gone for eight years. Almost everyone I knew was living like how you did. And then suddenly, a whole lot of them gained some good things. A small amount of them stayed the same at the sudden jump." He explains, a small smile on his face, before it changed into a frown as he looks down at the table.

"However… Everyone else was suddenly filled with the need for more. They had gained so much in so little time, that they thought about how they could gain even more than that. And it changed them. They weren't the happy, joyful, friendly people that I'd gotten to know. Instead, they were greedy, they broke ties with many of their friends because of how they got to live, and they even had trouble within the families… I'm telling you this, because I don't want it to happen to you guys." He continues.

"What do you mean by that?" Ryuko asks her boyfriend, speaking up for the first time in the conversation and bringing his attention to her, before he turns back to the Mankanshokus to answer her question, while also addressing them.

"What I mean is that I want this family, the family that I got to know through your generosity, to _stay_ that way. I don't want you four, I'm sorry Guts, five, to suddenly think about how you could get even more than this. I mean, from what I've seen so far, I don't believe that you would do that. However, I thought the same thing about many of my past friends, and it happened to them regardless. I just…" He trails off as he looks down at the table, before looking back up at the family.

"You're all such wonderful people, and I've already told you that I can't think of another family that deserves this life as much as you. But what's happiness right now… Could very well turn into unknown greed over the next couple weeks if you keep gaining and gaining. So… I'm going to do everything that I can to make sure that your lives get better, but you stay the same as you were before. I _will not_ let you fall like all those friends of mine in the past." He says with conviction.

Silence is all that remains in the room, before Sukuyo finally speaks. "You're such a wonderful young man." She says in a slight whisper with tears in her eyes, before hiccupping slightly as she keeps herself from crying. "You and Ryuko… You've done this for us, and now…" She continues, hiccupping again as the other members of the family start to tear up, before Barazou finally loses it as he reaches across the table and pulls the raven haired male into a crushing hug as he bawls.

"Thank you Alex! For making it so that we don't become swallowed by our greed!" He exclaims as the others tear up, Ryuko smiling at the sight of what her boyfriend had done as slight tears appear at the edges of her eyes when she realized that what he'd said was true. She'd seen that line of thinking in Kanto during her travels between school, and she hadn't even thought of the possibility of it happening to the Mankanshokus.

"It's no problem Mr. Mankanshoku. You've done so much for me and Ryuko, I'm simply trying to return the favor." He replies to the man, a small smile on his face at the man's reaction since at this point, he was used to it.

* * *

Finally, after nearly fifteen minutes and quite a few group hugs, the Mankanshokus finally calmed down enough so that Ryuko could go and take a bath, while the family remained together and talked about their new life. However, they realized that as excited as they were today, they would have to learn to get used to what they had, and not be demanding of more, lest they have what Alex warned them about actually happen.

As for the male teen in question, he had made sure to remind Mako about filling out the activities form and was now lying in the queen sized bed that was in the room the Mankanshokus had made sure to get for him and Ryuko, thinking about his talk with the family in question. After a few minutes of lying there the door opened, and Ryuko walked in to see him lying there, bringing a smile to her face as she thinks once again about what he'd done.

The sound of her closing the door to their room and locking it broke Alex out of his thoughts as he turned towards the sound and saw his girlfriend standing there in the PJ's that Mako had given her, causing a smile to appear on his face as he pushes himself up so that he can sit with his back against the headboard. "Hey Ryuko. You enjoy the new bath?" He asks, and she nods with the smile still on her face as she climbs onto the bed beside him, taking his hand with her own.

"Yeah. You wouldn't believe how relaxing it was." She says, getting a "hm." in response. After a few seconds, she turns and captures his lips with her own in a loving kiss, pulling back a few seconds later. "…Thanks." She thanks him, making him raise an eyebrow in confusion, so she elaborates. "The Mankanshokus are the closest thing I have to family since my father died. And what you did earlier… Making sure that they'd stay the same… Thank you." She says, and he smiles in response as he's the one to start the kiss this time, separating a few seconds later.

"Hey, I already told them. If there's any family that deserves this, it's them. I'm just making sure that they stay as the same Mankanshokus that we've both come to know and love. I hated seeing it happen to my past friends, and I'll be damned if I let it happen to them." He tells her, making her smile once again at his response, before leaning forwards and starting another kiss. However, after a few seconds of lip-lock, the kiss got a bit more intense, and Ryuko moves so that she's sitting on his lap, her hands on his shoulders and his own at her waist.

After a few seconds, the two pull apart and stare into each other's eyes. "…You know we have our own room now…" Alex mutters, and Ryuko simply continues to stare at him.

"…Shirt. Off. _Now_." She tells him, and he responds with a smirk as he proceeds to do as she says and remove his shirt.

"I've told you before, and I'll tell you again. Ryuko, you are _hot_ when you get like this." He says as he tosses the black shirt onto the bedside table, the jacket already hanging up on the white wall next to the bedside table. The only response he gets is Ryuko capturing his lips with her own, while her hands move to rest on his chest before they start to rub, making him give a light groan into their kiss.

As it continues, he places his hands on her bare waist, and in response Ryuko shudders slightly above him, before initiating a French kiss between the two, and moaning from the feeling that it gave her. In response, Alex fights against her tongue with his own, only making it that much better for her as he begins to lightly rub her waist. The response is instantaneous as Ryuko suddenly becomes more aggressive, pushing his tongue back into his mouth and causing him to groan in response.

When Alex realizes what happened, he smirks into the kiss, before separating as he quickly moves his lips to her neck, causing her to moan in response from the feeling that he's giving her as she moves her hands up to the back of his head, urging him to continue as her moans get slightly louder, the two of them thankful for the walls and door. As Alex continues to kiss her neck, he trails his hands over her waist, and Ryuko gasps at the feeling, before pushing him back against the headboard.

In response, Alex shakes his head, surprised at what she'd done, before he opens his eyes, and they widen at the sight before him. When he'd been pushed away, Ryuko was wearing the PJ's the Mako had given her. However, now she was only wearing the pants of those PJ's, and the shirt was currently falling through the air behind his girlfriend, who only had her bra on her upper body as she takes his head in her hands and presses her lips to his in a passionate kiss.

As it continues, Alex trails his hands over the skin that was in sight, making Ryuko shiver on top of him from his touch, moaning into their kiss as she does the same to his chest and abs. However, she's slightly confused when she feels something pressing against her leg, and it takes a few seconds to realize what it is. When she does, her eyes fly open to see his own are already looking at her as she pulls away from the kiss. The two are silent for a few seconds, before Ryuko allows a smirk to come over her face.

"Well now Alex… I never expected _this_." She says, and he gives a nervous laugh.

"Hey… I'm a guy. And when a guy has a beautiful girl straddling him, what else _would_ you expect?" He asks her, and she simply continues to smirk before it changes to her signature one, letting Alex know that Ryuko had thought of something. Whether it was good or bad for him remained to be seen, however.

"Well, if that's the case…" She trails off, before Alex gives a grunt at the sudden pressure on his groin, looking down to see that Ryuko had wrapped her hand around the bulge, and making his head shoot up to hers and see that she was staring at him as she started to rub. "Then I suppose that it can't be helped…" She continues, making him groan as she continues to fondle him.

As he focuses on her eyes, he's distracted by the smoldering look that they hold, as well as how her tongue slowly pokes out of her mouth and trails over her lips, licking them in a way that Alex couldn't help but find seductive. While this happens, he's keenly aware of the feeling of her hand on his groin as she leans forwards to breath beside his ear, making him shiver slightly from the feeling she's giving him.

"Well Alex, it looks like the roles are switched. Aren't they?" She asks him in a whisper, before lightly kissing his cheek to tease him, and all he can do is groan in response. "But I suppose that you were right the other day. Men really _are_ at their girlfriend's beck and call in the bedroom, aren't they?" She asks as she continues to fondle him. However, she suddenly gasps a few seconds later, and is forced to moan as her hand drops from his groin.

The reason for this was most likely due to the fact that Alex currently had one of her covered breasts in his hand, and was kneading and squeezing it lightly. "I suppose that's true, Ryuko. However, that doesn't mean that the woman's boyfriend can't have a little fun." He whispers before he begins to kiss her neck, causing Ryuko to moan as the pleasured feeling that she's receiving doubles.

As Alex continues, Ryuko starts to pant slightly as the smoldering look in her eyes gets thicker, her love for the man she's straddling causing her to love this even more. And as he gives her breast a particularly hard squeeze, she gasps, before grabbing onto his wrists and crashing her lips to his in a hungry kiss, pressing her chest against his own, and making him groan at the same time that she moans into the kiss from the feeling.

Now, Ryuko Matoi was known for being embarrassed quite easily out in public. However, in this room, alone with her boyfriend, her aggressive personality shined through as the two continued their passionate kiss. After a few more minutes, they were lying side by side on the bed, their hands clasped together under the sheets as they shared a love filled kiss, separating a few moments later. "…We need to do this more often." Ryuko mutters, and Alex smirks as he nods in agreement.

"Of course. And the fact that we have this room to ourselves makes it that much easier." He says, making Ryuko chuckle a bit as she places one last kiss on his lips before resting her head on his chest, listening to his heartbeat as she smiles, letting the beat lull her into sleep, with Alex not too far behind as he keeps his left hand on his girlfriend's back, his right one at his side as he drifts off to the sound of his girlfriend's gentle breathing.

* * *

 **Author's Note Part 2: Well, how's** ** _that_** **for plot deviance?! Now, who here that's still reading this, and has watched this episode of the anime, didn't want** ** _something_** **like this to happen for the Mankanshokus? I mean, yeah I get the message the episode was trying to convey about greed and whatnot, but honestly, I think the Mankanshokus** ** _deserved_** **this kind of life. So, Alex has made it so that they can have it.**

 **And, you've gotten a bit more backstory on him! Not much I'll admit, but you've gotten a bit more information on what it was that he's done over the past eight years. However, it's gonna take a little while for his full past to be revealed, but I already have an idea concerning that…**

 **As for the heated scene between the two lovebirds, I kinda figured that while Ryuko would get embarrassed in public, as well as around people that she doesn't know very well, I would think that after she got a boyfriend, her aggressive and tomboy-ish behavior would return, and she'd act more like this during the relationship. So, this is the kind of Ryuko that you can expect from now on!**

 **Anyways, I guess that I should reply to the reviews that I received last chapter. Yes, you read right, reviews, as in more than one. I'm glad about this, and honestly, I'm hoping it happens more often. But, seeing as I'm also guilty of reading a story, Favoriting and Following it but not reviewing, I understand why I don't have all that many.**

 **Anime PJ:**

Well, you got it in one. Though, I suppose that even for those of you that didn't read the other stories it was fairly obvious… As for your comment on MB and GL, yeah, I think I have to agree with you on that. xD And since I just finished this a few days after writing the last chapter, thanks for answering my question, and as you can see I've applied the answer here.

 **SPARTAN-626:**

Thanks for the compliment! As for the explanation, it's still a little while away, but you won't have to wait much longer… Anyways, for Gurren Lagann being used as a suit instead of giant robot, I agree with the OP-ness since he'll be facing the other students, and I also kinda figured that it would make quite a bit of sense considering where he is.

As for the bumps in the road for Ryuko and Alex, I don't think I'll be writing that many out, and if I do, they'll most likely be small scale fights between the two, since I already established that their childhood crushes played into this, as well as the fact that they were separated for eight years. I don't think that if you found someone after eight years, and got together with them not too long after, that you'd be in a hurry to cheat on them…

As for original chapters, I'm still finding out how exactly those will play in besides the occasional Alex and Ryuko date chapters, but I'm sure I'll find out soon enough.

 **But anyways guys, I think that's about all I have to cover for this chapter. So, thanks for taking the time out of your day to read this, and I hope to see you all in the next chapter!**


End file.
